Bad Karma
by HikaruTheHunter
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka was naturally "cocky". Always kept to himself and always held up this "tough guy" look to him. But what happens when Naruto walks into his life? Will he keep up this facade or will he actually start to change? Rated M for LATER chapters, strong language, some violence, etc etc. Please review favorite please! Any critiques will help. AU STORY!
1. bluebird

**bad karma.**

**A/N: Well, here is my first story on this account in a long time! It, of course, will be a Naru-Kiba story, so deal if you don't like it! Please read, review, and favorite/watch if you want more! I always like getting constructive criticism or just friendly comments! I don't know how far this story is going to go as a whole, but we'll definitely see when we get there, won't we? Now, without further interruptions…the disclaimers!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Prologue:** bluebird.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

"_I think we should move on…" _

Heartbeat…

"_What do you mean…__**move on**__?"_

Shattered…

"_I mean…see __**other**__ people…"_

…into a million pieces.

That moment in my life was **terrible**. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest with a katana. Multiple times; just pushing straight through, pulling out, and going back in for the kill. Don't let your minds wander. That was three years ago. Three years ago when times were simple and things were supposedly meant to be fantastic. Times _were_ fantastic back then. But now, it was just a memory to look upon whenever I was sad or scared; mostly **scared**. People can consider doing something bad then receiving the same as 'getting bad karma', but I don't see how that works in my case. I never did _anything_ wrong.

I'm sorry. I should probably introduce myself, eh?

I'm…Kiba Inuzuka. What? Did you expect someone _else_? I didn't think so. Anyway…my story begins today. Three years after that…interesting incident. I guess some description is in order? I have milk chocolate brown hair, which I usually brush through about once then let the wind outside do the rest. My eyes can be considered hazel or brown; depending on my mood, you won't really know. Some people call me 'Dog-Breath' or 'Dog-boy' because I am a proud owner of thirteen dogs. Yes, thirteen dogs. My family is a bunch of pet enthusiasts, you could say. Although I have thirteen dogs, there's only one dog that I care about the most: Akamaru. He's been my faithful pal since I was five. I got him for Christmas out of a box…in front of a Wal-Mart. Heartwarming, I know~

Another reason people call me 'Dog-Boy' is because my canine teeth are dog-like in a way. They're not the same as other people, which is an oddity I think. People sometimes think I'm a vampire because of it.

I'm medium height; not too tall, not too short. For my age (being seventeen), I'm average…? Most kids think I'm short, which I can agree with, seeing as how my best friend is in the six foot range and most people around me are as well. But that doesn't matter to me. From age four, it's customary in my family's lineage to get red tattoos of triangles on our faces. It was a very _painful_ experience, but it was worth it in the end…I guess. Some people find them stupid, I find them clever. Some people find them intimidating, and I agree. Intimidation has become my forte; a façade to hide who I really am and who I really want to be…even since that incident, I've had my guard up.

Enough of that, though! I go to a private high school: Konoha High School for the Incredibly Gifted. Sounds like some 'X-Men' shit, don't it? Well, it isn't really gifted in the sense that I can bend metal with my mind or breathe fire, but gifted in the sense of intelligence or athletics or arts. Some kids were there for all three, some for only one. Some I found intriguing on HOW THE **FUCK** they got in, but that's beyond my knowledge. I, on the other hand, got into Konoha High for all three: My intelligence is something I like to hide, I'm like my friend (whom you'll meet later) Shikamaru who can seemingly do Calculus in his sleep. Literally, in his _sleep_. I cover that by being a troublemaker. Pranks and bullying is my strong point. Some people hate me for it, for example, the nerdy kids and Gothics.

My athleticism is nothing to be hidden. I am Captain of the Phoenixes, the soccer team of Konoha High. With the speed of a wolf and the senses of a hawk, I become the ultimate player. Not to brag, or anything. Girls (and guys) swoon over me when I score goals or even when they catch of glimpse of me lifting weights. They swoon and blush a color of red that I've never even seen on the spectrum before. It's actually quite funny, if you ask me.

And finally, my artsy side: I am a musician. This is something I don't like sharing with anybody. Of course, at school, people know I play the violin. That's about it. They have no idea that I write music and play the guitar outside of school. That is for me and for **me** only. Not even past girlfriends have heard any tidbit of my musical talent. And that wasn't being cocky, that's the honest truth; I'm highly self-conscious about my music and I don't like letting people know of it.

That's about me in a nutshell! But, regardless of everything I just said, I felt like there was something missing. Then it came; fast like a hurricane and blurred my vision and thought process like an electric shock. That **it** went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

The day he walked into my life was the day I started to realize that maybe bad karma _was_ a bitch.

**A/N: Short prologue! Prologues are naturally short, but whatever! I hope you guys liked my little intro. Next, I shall actually post a chapter up. This story is going to be sometimes mean and sometimes funny. So I hope you can handle it! Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapter + don't forget to review and such!**


	2. orange crush

bad karma.

A/N: So! Here's the first official chapter! I'm so excited to start writing Naru-Kiba again. It's exhilarating, honestly. Enough rambling, here's chapter one of 'Bad Karma'.

From Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed how I started the story, as that is always important with a fanfiction or any piece of literature. Thanks again and I hope you continue to read it!

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto.**

A/N: Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by bold or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a first person point of view. Enjoy

Chapter One: **orange crush.**

I fucking hate the morning. I understand why it's called 'morning'. It's called morning because people mourn that they can't sleep in until the afternoon.

My mornings consisted of getting up, crying on the inside, and taking a shower. After all of that, I would brush my teeth, do all of that normal teenage boy stuff, then get dressed. Being a private high school, Konoha High required a uniform to be worn at all times at school, unless it was P.E. or some sort of Spirit Week. Fortunately, I was okay with that, to be honest. It required all boys to wear either a long sleeve (rolled up sleeves, was okay) or short sleeve (white), button up shirt with a green tie (or orange, if you were tacky) and any type of pants on the bottom that was school colors or in the acceptable range of colors (being denim, black, or khaki). The school colors were green and orange for some god awful reason, but I lived.

Girls were fashioned to wear a green or orange skirt with a ribbon somewhere on their uniform, with a white shirt as well on top. Knee high socks were also mandatory for females with any shoe on the bottom. They were pretty lenient when it came to bottoms and shoes. All students were required to obtain a headband of the school's logo: in Konoha High's case, a leaf symbol. The headband was metal plated on blue or black cloth, and even though it was a _head _band, different cliques wore the headband however they wanted to symbolize their social status: If you were a part of the jocks or cheerleaders, usually they wore them around their arms (if you were female, you'd wear them as headbands to hold your hair); if you were a geek or Gothic kid, you would usually wear them around your neck. And if you had no social status, or in other words an outcast, you would wear the headband proudly around a belt loop.

I, personally, just kept my headband around my arm to stay in the circle of 'Konoha Athletes'.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gave my usual 'dog' smirk (as some people called it). "Damn, you look fine," I said to myself, allowing my head to get a little big for once.

My green tie hung loosely around the collar of the partially buttoned white shirt, falling to the waist of my black pants (the shirt wasn't tucked in either). I put on a pair of my favorite Converse (high tops preferably) and cleared my throat. I looked good, honestly. I went on downstairs into the living room and grabbed my grey jacket (which was lined with nice, warm black faux fur) from the coat rack. With that, I grabbed my backpack and left my house. Nobody was usually home when I woke up in the mornings; my mother, Tsume Inuzuka, worked as a Veterinarian in the city: one of the best canine doctors in town. My sister, Hana, was homeschooled so she would go with my mom as an understudy (as well as to get her homework done). They were both fantastic dog trainers. Even though she was a veterinarian, my mother did not want to pay for both kids to go to a private school, so it was pretty much a coin toss: Heads, for me, tails for Hana. Heads won and I was stuck with Konoha High while Hana got to be around dogs all day. I was envious.

The air was crisp, to say the least. The wind berated my fast, making it hard to keep my eyes open. I hated the winter; it was winter that made me want to be a dog for the season, where I could curl up in a ball and just be warm without effort. Damn, I envied my dogs.

The walk to school was silent. I didn't have much on my mind besides what my quiz might be on in Trigonometry. I also didn't have anybody blowing up my phone at the moment; usually, I would have fan-girls (who would somehow have my number) text me until I'd answer them or jocks or cheerleaders send me invites to a 'killer' party the upcoming weekend. But since it was Monday, everybody was either hungover or too tired to pick up their phone. Mindlessly, I plugged in my dog bone shaped ear buds (yeah, I know) and started playing a playlist called **"+"**, which was simply the album by Ed Sheeran. I was a fool for singer/songwriters.

I arrived at school around fifteen minutes later, making the time **7:12 AM**. I was forty minutes early, which was OK; that gave me time to get some extra work done, maybe talk to some of the jocks. On the outside, I seemed interested in what they had to say, but honestly, I didn't give a shit. Most of the crap that came out of their mouth was sex, alcohol, or stupid bullshit that made me want to vomit; oh, the life of a fake.

Konoha High was a marvelous school: it was built twenty years ago, but every five years it would be refurbished. The front of the school held a roundabout where kids could be dropped off and buses could pick up or drop off students. In the middle of the roundabout, held a fountain that had the founder (Hiruzen Sarutobi) standing there valiantly with a phoenix on his shoulder (wings spread proudly as if just landed or about to take flight). The water spouted around him, not too high, sometimes watering the grass that surrounded the base (thank Kami, it wasn't from his crotch.)

The courtyard of the school is where all the "socials" were held. Socials were events held by the influential parents of the school (Uchihas, Hyuugas, Aburames, and Naras) for the students to give newbies tours, hold mini-dances or pep rallies, or anything else that is needed. The Yamanaka Family contributed (donated) all the plant life for the courtyard, which was a big contribution: stone benches everywhere with different varieties of flowers hugging the legs, trees that graced corners and one big oak that grew through the skylight, and a small "river" that circled around the pathway. It was very delicate.

The back of the school was where students that could drive parked. I could drive, but I chose not to. Just because I liked being outdoors; it was very natural and calmed me. The back of the school was also where you could find the marvelous Phoenix football/soccer field. It could seat a lot of people and when the Homecoming Game would arrive, the stadium would be so loud that it was almost like an authentic football game. Inside of the school was the best though; regardless of holding 2000+ students, Konoha High's hallways were still pretty spacious. The floors were nice, laced with linoleum, and the walls were pristine. No one would dare to stick gum on the walls or commit any type of vandalism. There were benches in the middle of the main hallway where students could sit if they got tired or wanted to eat lunch (not in the cafeteria). Their theatre was one of the best in the area, besides Kirigakure High. All the shows held in the Konoha Theatre were usually sold out before the actual date of performances, and no one ever left disgusted or displeased. All in all, Konoha High was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

I entered through the front, passing a couple making out against the railing of the steps. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Not that I hated PDA, I just hated it when I wasn't in a relationship.

There were a lot of kids already inside, which was surprising on a Monday morning. Most were checking their lockers, texting, or striking up conversations with their friends about what kind of fun they had the past weekend. I walked like a zombie towards my locker and spun in the combination. I was exhausted; my eyes were half-lidded and I had bags under my eyes. For the past two months, I had been having the same nightmare over and over again. Haunting me, that incident would never cease to exist.

I opened my locker when suddenly 'a wild friend' appeared.

"Hey, Inuzuka," the teen started loudly, chewing on potato chips noisily. I growled inwardly, but silently.

"Hey Chouji. What's up with you?" I asked, pretending to be interested. Chouji had grown to be one of my best friends, without a doubt, but sometimes I disliked being covered in food particles and being shouted at.

The bigger teen smirked and finished off his bag of chips, only to pull out a bag of Pork Skins. "Trying to diet; I'm cutting down to only ten bags a day~"

"Delightful," I said, turning back towards my locker to retrieve my books needed for the day. Chouji wasn't done talking obviously.

"How was your weekend? Didya give any bitches a 'bone'?" Chouji asked, snickering under his breath.

'_No. Of course not, you idiot.'_ I thought to myself, but smirked devilishly and nodded, "You know it!" That earned me a high five, which I immediately regretted afterwards. I hadn't been laid in over two years; the last time being a mistake. A drunken mistake.

Hell, you had to stay cool somehow, right? "What about you?" I asked, being polite to the question.

"Pfft," Chouji scoffed, eating another pork skin. I cringed at the crunching noise; fuck, my sensitive hearing. "Of course…you know, I always get the girls; more of me to love, as I always say."

'_But do THEY always say that?'_ I thought again, but only gave Chouji a smile in return. With that, I closed my locker and walked with Chouji down the hall. Suddenly, a familiar blonde ponytailed girl came up to me, bounding with seemingly good news and hugged around my neck. I almost stumbled over, but caught myself. "Hi Ino."

Ino Yamanaka was the school's biggest gossip. Captain of the Cheer Squad, Ino knew everything and everyone at the school; she was like the motherfucking Oracle, it was sickening, to be honest. She seemed a little downcast at my greetings towards her, and crossed her arms. "Don't be so enthusiastic, dog-boy," she said sarcastically, giving me a smirk, "where were you this weekend? The party was killer!"

'_I was home writing music.' _

"I had to attend this family formal. My mom fixed up her five hundredth dog so we celebrated. I heard it was fucking awesome though!" I lied. I was a good liar, to be honest. The popular kids bought it and no one had called him out on anything yet. So things seemed to be checking in. Ino frowned, "Aww, that's sad. Oh well, next time maybe," then she averted her attention over to Chouji, "by the way, next time you want to get drunk, try to not eat everybody at the party."

Chouji shrugged, "Not my fault that your milkshakes look delicious."

"That was just rude." I said under my breath, even though it _was_ Ino. Ino scoffed, "Whatever! You have an odd way of flattering girls, Chouji. Anyway, I've gotta go. I have some business to attend to with Shikamaru. Byee!" And with that, Ino walked off to find her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes then looked to Chouji, "Speaking of which, I've gotta go to Mr. Nara's class to get some help on the trig lesson. See you later."

"Yeah, see you at practice, Kiba." Chouji stated as I walked off to go to my Trig class.

Honestly, I knew what was going on with the lesson in Trig; I just wanted to go to class early to get my work done and maybe ask a question or two. Mr. Nara was one of all my teachers who knew about my true knowledge and expected nothing less of 100% on anything I did. As I reached the intersection of hallways, I heard something I had never heard before; a voice in particular. I stopped in my tracks and looked over to the Administration Office. The doors were usually open and since it was still early, the school wasn't that loud, so voices were easy to pinpoint.

I approached the doors and looked inside nonchalantly, viewing the new student in front of me.

"So, here's your schedule. Your first class is Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus with Mr. Nara. He can be found on the second floor, room 205. If you get lost," Ms. Shizune dug through her files and pulled out a brochure of some sort, "use this map to figure out where to go next or ask one of the kids. I'm sure they'd love to help. Here is your student ID," she handed him a card which held the new student's photo, ID number, fees that had been paid, and grade, "you'll need this to get into games, dances, socials, or check out books from the library. Any questions, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Uzumaki? Not a common name, that was for sure.

The blonde haired teen shook his head and took all of his stuff, putting his ID in his…Frog…wallet. He held his schedule and map in his hands and smirked, "Nope. Thanks though!"

"Welcome to Konoha High, Naruto." Ms. Shizune stated calmly, giving him a nice smile and the blonde turned to leave. I quickly moved out of the way, pretending to head to the library, which was across the way, as Naruto exited the office and headed in the direction of the stairs to the second floor. I watched him leave and thought to myself.

'_Naruto…Uzumaki. What an odd name. And did Shizune say that he has Trig with Nara? That either makes him a Junior or Senior…wait, why should I care?'_ I thought to myself, curious about this new student. Suddenly, I was broken out of my thoughts by an arm thrown around my shoulders. "Hey! Inuzuka, are you sleeping or something?"

I jumped, scared. "FUCK! Wha—oh, Sasuke. Don't scare me like that."

"Scared? Hah, since when do you get scared, Dog-Breath?" Sasuke retorted. Sasuke Uchiha…yeah, Uchiha, as in one of those prestigious families that has great influence on the school. He was the epitome of cool; all the girls wanted him, and he got all the girls he wanted. I was surprised that he didn't have any STDs or anything. His hair was raven colored and his eyes were almost soulless but condescending; his skin pale and height perfect, I could understand why girls would want him. Plus, he was the cool kid. Like Danny Zuko or Arthur Fonzarelli without the personality.

I shrugged him off, allowing my shoulders to be free, "Scared? Pfft, I wasn't scared. I meant to say surprise me. Don't surprise me like that, you know I don't like surprises, dick."

Sasuke smirk, "Hn. Whatever," he then nudged him on the shoulder, "did you happen to see that new kid?"

It was like he read my mind. "Yeah, what about 'im?"

"He looks like a complete and total _fag_." Sasuke chimed.

Faggot. Fag. Any correlation to the dirty word, I hated. I held in a cough of dismay and nodded grimly, "Yeah…totally."

"You should totally play one of your awesome pranks on him." Sasuke insisted and I about choked on my own saliva. It had been a while since I played a prank. But…

"We don't even know anything about him…" I hesitated, but Sasuke wasn't having it.

He punched me playfully, "Don't be a pussy," Sasuke teased, "how 'bout this? Act like you totally want to be his friend and then completely humiliate him."

I didn't like the plan much, but to hold my social status, I scratched the back of my head. "Sasuke…I-I…"

"Just fucking **do** it. What is it going to do? He won't die over it!" Sasuke became irritated.

Finally, to appease the irritated Uchiha, I nodded. "Fine. When's my deadline?" I always liked being given a deadline, it made me feel efficient with my work.

Sasuke laughed, "Atta boy. You have by the Halloween Party. Two months. Can you handle that?"

I nodded. I could handle anything. "Yah."

"Good. Remind me to give you a treat~" Sasuke said, and I growled. "Bite me."

Sasuke walked off and I headed towards my Trigonometry classroom. Could I honestly go through with this prank? It seemed a little dark hearted for my tastes. Was my social status really _that_ important?

I walked into my class and there was usually no one there. But right away, I spotted blonde hair like someone had turned on a strobe light in a dark room. I paused then continued walking, taking my usual seat, which was about two seats away from the new kid.

I took out my stuff and started arranging things neatly on my desk. Out of my peripherals, I could see Naruto doing some sort of work or something on a piece of paper. I leaned to get a closer look and gritted my teeth a bit as I noticed him drawing. This was a math class, not art. But I digress. Class hadn't started _yet_.

Naruto glanced over at me. I must've been still staring. "Hey there…"

I blushed out of embarrassment, and sat back down in my seat. "Hey."

Naruto smirked and continued drawing, "If you wanted to see, you could've just asked."

"I guess so," I replied, "you're new here, huh?"

"Yeah," he looked up from his drawing and faced me, "and you're not?"

'_No shit, Dick Tracy.' _I thought, but held a smirk. "Yeah, no. I'm not. I'm Kiba."

"I thought you were 'not'?" Naruto replied like a smart ass, sticking his tongue out playfully. I growled inwardly, "Hah, funny. A jokester, I see? And what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated loudly, grinning wide. I studied him carefully.

Naruto had the most…impeccable…blue eyes. They were like two mini oceans. On his cheeks were scars, oddly in the formation of whiskers.

'_I wonder how he got those…'_

With further investigation, I realized that we were the same height when we sat, which meant I was either taller or shorter, or the same height (but only by a little). An orange tie graced his uniform, with black pants and orange high top Converse. He loved orange, I could already tell. And that smile was warming, in a way. I smirked and brought myself (quickly) back to reality, "Naruto. Nice to meet you and welcome to Konoha High," I said politely, my voice a little tired still.

Naruto shrugged, "Thanks. So, what's the teacher like? He left a few minutes ago to go smoke a cigarette."

Naruto could already tell that Mr. Nara smoked? This boy had some good senses. "Oh. Well," I thought for a moment. "He's cool. Very intelligent, much like his son. Kinda sarcastic and bitchy, but that's okay with me."

"Fun," Naruto stated, laughing under his breath. "Looks like I know which one I'm going to piss off the most."

I was a little irritated; Mr. Nara was a distinguished teacher, not someone you could just piss off. But I stopped myself from just yelling at Naruto, and continued conversation. "So, where'd you transfer from?"

"Namikaze High." Naruto said simply, looking back to his drawing. I froze. _Namikaze High?_

That had to be one of the most low budget schools in the district. Talk about a success story: from rags to riches school wise. I gulped a bit and pushed further, "Namikaze High? What made you transfer…?"

Naruto froze and shuddered a bit, "U-uh…family issues. My dad and mother didn't really get along."

I pushed no further and mouthed an 'oh'. "Well, you seem like a pretty cool kid—"

"You're not just talking to me because you pity me are you…?" Naruto interrupted and I felt like he had just shot me in the stomach. I shook my head slowly, "N-no…why would I do that?"

"I don't know," he continued, "it'd be your reason."

This kid was hard to read, but I was determined. "Look, I-I'm not a bad person or anything…"

"I understand. It's cool, Kiba." He looked up to me with a smile and I calmed down a bit. That smile really made things better.

The class had begun about fifteen minutes later and the whole room was filled with kids. The class room was in levels, much like a college classroom. In rows, the kids in the room would pass notes, fall asleep, or be attentive to the lesson at hand. Mr. Nara cleared his throat as he handed out quizzes on each of the desks (except for Naruto's) and started to speak.

"No calculators can be used on this test," Mr. Nara finished handing them out and headed back to the front, "only your minds. If you studied, you're golden. If you didn't, you're screwed. Simple as that, begin."

Students furiously began to scribble down answers and their names (importantly). I, on the other hand, analyzed the questions thoroughly and used critical thinking (and the material I had studied the night before) to answer the problems. I was done with the quiz first and leaned back in my chair, twiddling with my pencil; I am easily amused, okay?

From the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto staring at me a little bit, with a cheeky smile on his face. What was on his mind? I pretended not to see it and continued messing with my pencil. The blonde returned to his picture he was drawing, which was actually coming along very well. The whole page had started as a doodle, but then had turned into a comic strip of some sort. Naruto was quite the artist…

After an hour had passed, the quiz had commenced and all the students had turned in their papers. Mr. Nara smirked and paper clipped the papers together, "Your quizzes will be graded and returned to you tomorrow. Now, onto the notes. Please get out your spiral notebooks and a pencil. Label the top of your paper "5.5 Trigonometric Application"…"

I got out my notebook, which was a little tattered from overuse and I noticed Naruto get out his as well. His was, if you can guess, orange. I rolled my eyes a little bit. I think even the color orange was like, "Damn dude. Calm down with using me."

Suddenly, before I even started writing, Naruto passed me a note. I looked at him and gestured me to open it.

I opened it and read it to myself:

_Hey! So dude, you seem to be really good at math…and I honestly suck._

_Do you think you could help me out or something?_

_I kinda need this class to graduate and math is my worst subject._

_809-192-2276_

_Text me and let me know when I can come over or whatevers… :P_

I looked back to him and shrugged, writing down my response:

_I guess. Math is my best subject._

_Text me first…I'm terrible at texting in class so I don't wanna risk it._

_809-226-1809_

I passed the note back to him and he read it secretively. As fast as lightning, Naruto pulled out his phone and flipped it open. It was definitely an older phone: flip phone, with no touch screen. It had a camera, texting capabilities, and a bowl of ramen phone charm hung from the charm hole. It was actually kinda neat; very hipster, in my words.

He put my number in his phone and closed it, putting it away.

I smirked and continued to pay attention to the class. Every now and then I'd take a glance at him. Naruto was indeed very **attractive**.

I would never tell anybody outside of my family that I was…_different_.

This school was all about reputation, money, and having a clique. I had my clique, I had my money, and I had my reputation.

Being **Gay** was the hardest thing to conceal in a place like this. But I had to. And especially if I wanted to go through with this prank, I had to gain the trust of this new kid.

There was no way out now. But it was okay to say that I kinda found Naruto interesting.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well! That's the first chapter! Pretty long, I think! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and want more! Please review and favorite, etc. It would help me out a lot! And I'll put the reviews in the beginning of each chapter to give recognition! :D**


	3. cockiness

**bad karma.**

**A/N: Wow! Got so many great reviews in one night! I feel loved honestly! Thanks to everybody and I hope you spread the word about this story:**

**WolfPacFaan: Hah, I won't get to the issue of topping just yet! But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm so excited to see more reviews from you!**

**Hyouhaku: I will update as much as I can. I'm also writing a NaruSaku fanfic on my deviantART account, so I'm trying to balance time. Thanks though for the review!**

**Thesleepless: Thanks for the review! Short and simple but anything positive (or negative) helps! :D**

**narutokiba1331: We don't want any killing of Kiba just yet! Just stay tuned and see what happens! :D**

**Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy ladies and gents~**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Two:** cockiness.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either **first person speech or description**. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

I didn't receive a single text that night. Was I anticipating it? Did I really _want_ the Uzumaki to talk to me?

He said he needed help. Maybe he had forgotten or maybe he was just talking out of his ass. Whatever, that didn't matter. What **mattered** was the prank.

My pranks were usually elaborate: flour and water gags where one person would come around the corner to dump water on somebody then a bag of flour would its way onto the victim's body. Classic gag, a bitch to clean.

Unfortunately, this prank wasn't that easy. I actually had to act (which was my worst subject matter). Lying was one thing, acting was another. I had my share of bullying kids, only to make sure people didn't suspect anything; with that, came popularity and the 'friends'. More like fucking associates.

Inside, I really didn't want to hurt people. But if I wanted to stay where I was socially, I had to do what needed to be done.

After soccer practice that day, I proceeded to walk on back home to a noisy house as usual. Around the time practice was over, my mother and sister were usually home. This meant that they were cooking dinner; which also meant the dogs would be rowdy and misbehaving all over the place. What a great way to relax.

On my way home, I had spotted what was on my mind. More like _who_ was on my mind. "Naruto…" I muttered to myself as I noticed the bright teen walking on the other side of the street, in the same direction. He was a little bit ahead of me, which meant he had obviously left a few minutes before me. I was a quick walker so it wasn't unusual that I had caught up to him so quick. I looked at him. He seemed lonely. Ear buds in his ears, Naruto's eyes were downcast to the ground. Could I really go through with this?

Maybe he was like me. Not Gay, of course…although, who knew? Maybe he was **exactly** like me.

I didn't want to call out to him, mainly because I didn't want it to seem like I was following him. I wasn't, was I?

As the blonde turned the corner, I couldn't help but feel sad; I wish I _had_ stopped him.

"KIBA!" A thunderous voice called from downstairs. I jolted out of my thoughts and lifted myself from my pillow. "Dinner is ready! Come on down!"

I sighed, smelling barbequed meat and sautéed vegetables from the kitchen, and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I got up and walked to the door, checking my phone one last time for a text message: Nothing.

I trudged my way downstairs, barely getting murdered by one of my many hounds. "Gah!" I caught myself with the railing. "Rozaku, slow your ass down!" I made it safely (surprisingly) to the dinner table and took my seat. Hana was on her tablet, reading through an Anatomy manual, totally ignoring my presence. "Hey, long time no see stranger." I cooed.

Hana glanced up. Hana was definitely a beautiful girl: Save the tattoo marks on her face, she was flawless. Her brunette hair was the same color of mine, except she liked to dye hers different colors here and there; I was surprised that my mother hadn't cut them out. Her eyes were a dark brown, like my mother's, and she had canine teeth like me. Hana was my older sister, only a year and a half older. She graduated last year. Homeschooling graduations aren't as exciting as they'd seem, to be honest. Hana was very smart as well, like myself (not to be cocky, but it's true.)

"Oh, hey," Hana smiled, lightly, "what's up?"

"Not much. Whatcha reading?" I asked her, genuinely interested. I was a much different person at home than at school.

Hana picked up her tablet and shut it off, "Just the latest in Canine Physiology. Need to study up, yah know?"

"Of course." I knew what she was talking about, of course. Ever since she had started working under my mother's wing, Hana had become a dog whisperer, for lack of better words. Mother would work her on her studies and even sometimes have her help with some of the patients. Looked like I knew who was taking over the family business.

Tsume placed a platter of barbequed beef on the center of the table then a bowl of steaming hot sautéed (assorted) vegetables. Those were my favorite, especially the zucchinis. I took my plate and dished food onto it as my mother took her seat. She was an intimidating woman. Hana and I always made a joke that her hair was supposed to be left in the 80s. It was definitely _hair metal_. I assumed I got my looks from my father, especially my eyes. Hana and my mother both shared the same looks, whereas I had no idea where I got my eyes.

"So," Tsume began. "How was school today, Kiba?"

'_Fantastic. I met a really cute guy. He's adorable and I already want to keep him in my pocket.'_ I thought, but cleared my throat and answered.

"It's was okay. Not much really happened. The same ol' same ol'." I replied. She didn't seem pleased with that answer. "Nothing? Konoha High should have a lot of exciting things going on, with how much I'm paying for you to go there."

I growled inwardly and ate some beef, but she caught me. "Don't growl with a full mouth."

I swallowed and sat quietly. She then directed her attention to Hana, "Hana, on the other hand, has some awesome news I'm sure."

Hana blushed out of embarrassment, "I was waiting for you to mention it…" I looked at my sister and rested my head on my hand, which was hoisted up with an elbow to the table top. "Oh?"

"Today I got a call from Sunagakure. They want me to attend their Veterinary School there!" Hana spoke and Tsume gave a big smile, rubbing her kin on her back. "I'm so proud of you, Hana!"

I ate some more food and spoke, "Yeah. Awesome." I couldn't sound _more_ pleased. Hana was always the center of attention when it came to the home life: Colleges, universities, institutes, and cities called constantly wanting to either talk to Hana or Tsume Inuzuka. Never 'Kiba Inuzuka'. I was getting sick of it. Maybe it was because I hadn't graduated yet, but I believed that my mother took pride in Hana a lot more; that much was certain. Sometimes I just wanted to bury my head in the ground like a fucking ostrich.

"When will you leave?" My mother asked, feeding herself more food after. Hana swallowed a bite then took a drink of water, "They want me there for the Spring Semester, so I'll be leaving right after Christmas." Tsume was pleased. I scoffed under my breath, but my mother obviously heard me. "Is there something you'd like to share, Kiba?"

"Yeah…just wondering if you could leave any earlier?" I let out, my anger building up inside of me. The dogs began to bark and whine as my mother's eyes narrowed in on me. Hana seemed confused. "What did you say?"

"I said…can she leave any earlier? I'm so tired of hearing Hana this…Hana that…Maybe after she leaves, I'll be able to accomplish something!" I raised my voice. Tsume was now **angry**. "Kiba, I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but you need to apologize to your sister now or go to your room. Your choice."

"My pleasure!" I scooted myself out and walked upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. Hana watched me leave and stifled back tears. Tsume tended to her daughter, eyes still at the stairs. "I don't know what's gotten into him…something must be up." She assumed and Hana sighed, "it's okay…maybe it's just his idea of he's gonna miss me?" Hana was always optimistic.

I plopped down on my bed, my appetite no longer existed.

I shouldn't have blown up on her. What _had_ gotten into me? Maybe it was this whole Naruto thing, but why would THAT make me angry all of the sudden? Speaking of which, I pulled out my phone and checked my inbox. Finally, **someone **had texted me. I opened the message and it was from who I had been waiting for:

_Hey! Sorry X(_

_I've been busy and…things came up._

_Sorry for not texting sooner…_

I replied quickly, texting with both thumbs as always. After I was done, I sent my message:

_Tis fine. Sup?_

My vernacular was quite the interesting kind, wasn't it? Very simple and straight forward; I didn't like saying much when texting. Only enough to get my point across, unless it was somebody I really wanted to talk to. But hadn't I wanted to talk to Naruto all night?

I waited a few minutes and my phone buzzed against my sensitive side, making me flinch a bit:

_Not much. =^o^= You?_

Did he really make himself in a text message? Geek…

_Lying down. I'm exhausted and I just got into a…screaming fight with my sister and mother._

_So when do you want to come over to get help with Math?_

I sent it and waited for a reply. Was I really going to go through with this prank?

_Maybe sometime tomorrow? What are you doing after school?_

What **was** I doing after school? Tomorrow was Tuesday, so that meant no practice only boredom. So why not use that time to get some extra math studying in?

_Not much. I guess that works, you can meet me in the courtyard, and we can walk to my house from there?_

It looked like I was becoming his friend. But what if Naruto didn't even want to be friends? What if this was only just for help and then after he understood the lesson, he'd leave him alone? My heart dropped a bit, but I didn't let that show through my texts.

_Sounds good, Dog-Breath._

_See yah then. I'ma hit the hay, night. =vov=_

_Dog-breath!?_ Him too? Fuck, that name was going to stick; I guess that was the curse of living with thirteen dogs and two women who worked around canines all day.

_Night, fox-boy._

I sent that then realized what I had sent. Fox boy? It…just came naturally. I feared that Naruto would take offense to that, but I got no reply which meant he really was going to sleep. I put my phone on my cherry wood night stand and turned off my lamp. It was **9:35 PM**. I was extremely tired and wound up from what had just happened downstairs. Looked like I had a study date.

At my locker, I removed my Trigonometry book from my backpack and put it inside. I needed room for my Anatomy folder and my government book. On cue, Chouji came up again; this was becoming our daily routine. "Hey, Inuzuka, did you hear?"

"About?" I asked, curious, closing my locker.

Chouji chomped on some barbeque potato chips and swallowed quickly, "Ms. Anko got approved for the Anatomy classes to take a trip to the Herpetology Exhibit next week."

I was _so _thrilled. "So?"

"So!? So that means we get to miss classes as well as practice for that day! I heard it was going to be Hell." Chouji reassured.

"I think your priorities are misconstrued." I stated plainly but Chouji didn't seem to hear me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, bro! Get in the spirit! Don't be a killjoy. Think about it this way, it'll get you time near Hinata, eh?" He nudged my side and I rolled my eyes unbeknownst to him.

I played along. "Oh, yeah…that'd be fucking sick. I'm stoked now!" I lied. I didn't care about Hinata much. She was a good friend, that's about it. Honestly, she was the only one who knew about my secret. I had told her two years ago, our Sophomore year. Ironically, she had a crush on me but I told her I wasn't interested and she found out. Ever since, she's been my massive support. Hinata and I were nothing more than friends, but Chouji and some of the other guys on the soccer team thought otherwise.

Chouji smirked and stepped back, "I'll see you later! Peace!" And with that, he exited. I let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, Chouji got on my nerves and I wanted to punch him in the face. But sometimes was rarely.

Suddenly, a wild hand attacked my hair and I turned to confront the culprit. It was none other than Naruto. I blushed a little bit, but thank God my red triangles hid that. "Oh, hey. Why'd you fuck up my hair?" I screwed with it for a moment before Naruto answered. He scoffed, "Like it wasn't fucked up already?"

"And yours isn't?" I retorted and Naruto winced, "Ouch. Burn," he then continued with a laugh, "what's up with you?"

"Not much," I said, readjusting my backpack which hung loosely from my shoulder. Naruto crossed his arms and was about to say something before Sasuke passed by, patting my shoulder roughly. "Atta boy!" I looked at him leave and realized what he meant. I then glanced to see Naruto's reaction, but he didn't seem to catch on. "What was that about?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. I shrugged, "Something that happened during soccer yesterday. A wicked goal, yah know." I lied. I was getting good at that; I wasn't entirely sure if it were a bad thing or not.

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Uh, huh. Okay. Anyway, ready for today? I've got all my stuff with me and everything." Naruto patted his backpack, which I assumed held all of his trigonometry notes and such. I nodded then gave him a genuine smile, "Sure thing! I hope you're a quick learner 'cause I have a certain way of teaching." I joked and the blonde seemed to deflate. "Gah, just as long as you're clearer than Mr. Nara, we're good." He then laughed and I joined in with him. This kid wasn't that bad, to be honest. Funny, clever, and a little dumb; that was okay with me. Plus he was _cute_.

The bell rang, which signaled first period and Naruto began walking, "Come on dog-breath," he laughed leading the way to Mr. Nara's classroom. I followed like a lost puppy (haha, so funny. Shut the fuck up.) On the way there, we struck up conversation. For the first minute it was random talk, but then an interesting topic came up. "It's cute." Naruto said out of nowhere.

I blushed and looked at him weirdly, "What is?"

"The nickname you gave me," Naruto laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Weirdo."

"What are you talking about…?" I asked him, not entirely catching on.

"Fox-boy?" Naruto reminded and it clicked with me. _'Oh…'_ I thought, and I blushed redder. "H-Hah, oh yeah? Cute huh?"

"Yup!" He smiled wide. "No one has ever called me that, which is strange. I guess my whiskers reminded you of a fox, eh?" "Yeah, it just came to me. Since you call me 'Dog Breath' you deserve a nickname as well, doncha?" I replied quickly, and Naruto shrugged. "I guess so."

"How'd you get those whiskers anyway?" I asked bluntly, not sure if that was an appropriate question to ask, but he seemed okay with it. Though, a blush graced his cheeks and he stuttered a bit. "W-Well. I was born with it to be honest. My parents really didn't say much about it."

I left it at that, "Oh, okay. Well they kinda look cool…" I stated, trying to bring up the mood a bit. We reached the classroom and Naruto seemed to jump back up to 100. "Haha, well your tribal tattoos are pretty cool as well, Dog-breath!" And with that, he went inside and took his seat. I followed suit. Today was going to be a long day.

I waited patiently in the courtyard for the blonde to arrive. How fucking late could one person be? About an hour had passed since school had ended and I had been waiting on a cold stone bench for the entire time. Why? Was it because I wanted to tutor him? Or was it because of this prank? Maybe it was because of something else…

Finally, I heard footsteps. I looked in the direction of them and noticed a smiling Naruto coming towards me. "Bout time! Where the fuck have you been?"

Naruto took his smile down a notch, "Did you not get my texts?"

I took out my phone and looked at the three texts from Naruto:

_Hey! I'm gonna be a little late! Got held back during Government!_

_This teacher is fucking annoying…going on about the history of Konoha High…_

_I'm so sorry! On my way now! DX_

Now I felt like an asshole. There really wasn't much reception out in the courtyard for some reason. I blushed out of embarrassment then stood up, "Eh, yeah, just now. The courtyard doesn't get much reception." I scratched the back of my head, chuckling a bit. Naruto shook his head and scoffed, "Let's go, Dog-breath! It's fucking cold out here!" I started walking past him, "Where's your jacket?"

"Some jackass stole it…I have another one though, so it's fine." Naruto replied and I felt sympathetic. "Someone _stole_ it?" "Yeah. I don't know when or where, but they did. Must've been during lunch…doesn't matter. Lead the way!" Naruto pushed, sounding obviously irritated.

We exited through the front of the school and headed towards my home. Around this time, my family wouldn't be home so there would be no dogs to worry about. On the way, we struck up conversation.

"So, Naruto," I started, "any…girlfriends or people of interest at the school?" This question had nothing to do with the prank, but more about finding out more about Naruto as a person.

"Nah," he replied simply. "I haven't really found any girls of interest here."

That slightly broke my heart, but I didn't let it show. "Oh, okay. That's cool."

"What about you, Kiba?" He asked soon after, looking at the side of my face. I thought for a moment on what to tell him. _'Stick with the plan…stick with the plan Kiba…'_ I thought to myself, snapping back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. A few actually. A lot of people want me actually." I lied, looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow. "Really…?"

"Yeah, of course! I mean," I gesticulated to myself. "Look at me. I'm fucking beautiful." _Cockiness was good._

Naruto laughed to himself and looked down to the ground, "Yeah. I guess I can see that." He muttered under his breath, but I caught that. I didn't take anything from it and continued with the conversation. "Where do you live?" I asked next and Naruto pointed across the street, a little past some trees. "Over in that area. It's…a short walk."

Something wasn't right, but I didn't push it any further. "Oh cool. At least you've got a jacket to wear on the way to school and back. It gets cold over here."

"Yeah, I know." He said, growling under his breath. I snickered and we finally reached my house. "Well, this is it. Let's hurry and get inside!" I opened the white gate that blocked the entrance and then unlocked the front door, letting Naruto in first. The teen investigated immediately, looking around. "Nice place. Smells like dog though."

"Yeah," I blushed, closing the door behind the two of us. "My family owns a lot of animals."

"How many?" Naruto asked, taking his shoes off and kicking them where the shoes went.

"Thirteen." I answered simply. Naruto laughed hysterically. "Did you say thirteen!? Like THREE plus TEN!?"

"Yeah…I know." I said, annoyed. Naruto calmed down then wiped a tear away from his eye, "You really are dog-breath. Where's your room?"

I led the way upstairs, going to the second door on the right. I opened it up and Naruto inspected my room next. He was like a detective. The teen sat on my bed, letting out a relaxing sigh. "Wow, your bed is really soft~"

"Thanks," I smiled and sat at my desk, "So shall we—"

"Stop playing games, Kiba." Naruto interrupted me. Playing games? Did he…did he figure it out!?

I was sweating now. My shirt became too tight and I loosened up my tie to its max. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're planning." Naruto stood up and walked over to me. I had no idea what the blonde was thinking. Had he known all along? Were my lies a giveaway factor? Sasuke was going to be so pissed, but I kept my cool. My forehead was starting to host sweat. "P-Planning?"

"Too bad for you I've already got the one-up on you!" Naruto smirked and got extremely close to my face. I held in a moan from the smell he was emitting. It was _intoxicating_. I closed my eyes a bit and refused to face him directly. "W-What are you talking about!?" I shouted and Naruto placed his hands on my face. Wait…what?

His hands were so warm and my face was slowly pulled towards his. What the **fuck** was going on!?

Suddenly, I went lightheaded. The taste of oranges and ramen (strangely) enticed me to lick his lips as he kissed me. I relaxed my eyes, not opened, but relaxed them as he continued to kiss me. What was…_happening_? Was this a dream or was this really HAPPENING?!

After a few more seconds, Naruto pulled away and sat back down on my bed. "There. Happy now?"

I opened my eyes, confused with what the flying fuck had just happened and I shook my head, "W-What…I'm so lost?"

"I know you're Gay, Kiba," Naruto rolled his eyes, "it's pretty obvious, Dog-Breath. Although, you don't have dog-breath…"

"B-But…h-how…?" I was baffled. No one was ever able to tell. Not that easy, at least. How was it that Naruto could tell?

"I'm Gay too, you know," he spoke, laughing a little more. "Your biggest giveaway was the nickname. No straight guy would give another guy a nickname that quick, especially one like that. Unless they're bicurious."

I blushed an extreme shade of red, "Y-You…can't tell anybody." I was in his control; he had me wrapped around his finger. Dammit, he was good.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry…if you want it to be a little secret, I'm totally okay with that."

'_Naruto…' _I blinked and got up from my seat. What about the bet? What about the prank? My confidence level was totally shot down and I sat next to him on the bed. "Why me?" I simply asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dog-breath." Naruto laughed and took out his trigonometry homework. What did this mean? Did this mean that they were dating…?

"Wait…" I stopped him, "What does this mean for…us?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Did you like kissing me?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"I liked kissing you. And I think you're a pretty funny dude…so do you want to go out with me?"

Fuck.

"Uhm …" I choked.

My.

"Yeah…sure." I said, smiling weakly.

Life. _Cockiness was __**bad.**_

**A/N: Well there's chapter two for you! Didn't expect that did yah? Don't worry, the plot will thicken soon and things will start happening. I hope you guys liked my little twist ending! Review and favorite for more! Thanks everybody!**


	4. glad you came

**bad karma.**

**A/N: Wow! SO MANY awesome reviews for the second chapter! I'm glad everybody is taking a liking to this fic, so thank you everybody for the kind comments! So lemme just start this out by saying that this is going to be ONE of my favorite chapters to write. I'll let you take a stab at what's going to happen from the title once I give it to you, so that's for your imagination! What I want you to do, is when you see the title AND when you are done reading the chapter, in a review tell me what you thought it was going to be about and if you were wrong or not! Simple as that! Now on with some of the responses to reviews:**

**Hydrohusky24: **Thanks for the follow!

**Dontworryaboutit: **You keep threatening the poor boy! I will try and post as many chapters as I can a week! Thanks for being a devoted fan! :D

**BeautifulSakura: **Oh, Saku~ That gif is starting to haunt my phone. Glad you like it!

**Narutokiba1331: **You're gonna be surprised (like everyone else will be) about what will happen! I promise.

**NaruKiba Lover: **Wow! I'm so honored that you took my fanfic into consideration. Thank you so much! It means a lot to hear something like that said to me (seeing as how I don't get it often.) I don't think it'll end for Kiba the same way you think. Though, I can't really guess what you're thinking! Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to!

**DenaliXL06: **I'm glad I surprised you! Thanks for the review!

**Those were all my awesome reviews for chapter two! Thanks again everybody. Now for the disclaimer and the next chapter!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter Three: **glad you came.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either **first person speech or description**. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

Everything that happened last night was a blur. Had I really said _yes_ to the person I'm supposed to be pranking?

I mean, no one, and I mean **no one** knew that I was gay. Not even remotely bicurious; what if Naruto went around and told everybody? I'd be ruined.

When I came out to my family, that being my mother and Hana, it was hard enough. They accepted me, sure, although my mother was a little struck with confusion; she had never 'smelled' any signs of my sexuality being anything other than straight. But, accepted me nonetheless.

Unfortunately, with the friends I had, coming out would be harder than family. Firstly, you had Sasuke: #1 homophobe in the school. Most likely in the town. Constantly, I would watch him berate the nerdy kids (calling them names like 'faggot' or 'queer') and toss half-filled milk cartons on the Gothic kids. Though, with his social status, there would be no way Sasuke Uchiha would get penalized for it.

Then there was Chouji. He was like my best friend, and honestly, he'd be the easiest to tell…but. There was something off about him; I felt like he might even be Gay himself. He was too touchy feely with me, and he was most definitely not my type. Along with Shikamaru and Shino. Those three were mostly my good friends; nothing more. I couldn't even imagine dating Shino…ehk.

Finally, there were the Bitch Twins: Sakura and Ino. Sakura wasn't really a _bitch___necessarily, but Ino definitely was the definition of one. They both could fight over anything and could come together to spread gossip about anything if they pleased. I was more worried about Ino: she could flip a switch at any moment and turn into the nicest girl, but then become the ugliest bitch you'd ever meet. If she ever found I was gay, then I know she'd make my life a living Hell. There was a reason I lied to her; about her parties, about dating certain girls or 'banging' certain girls. She would blow it **way** out of proportion. Plus, her with Sasuke would make Konoha High battlegrounds for me.

But who knew? Maybe they'd _understand_. Maybe they'd be _sympathetic_. Overall, what if they **accepted** me?

That would enable me to be myself; I would be able to let myself be Kiba instead of fake Kiba. I could hold my boyfriend's hand in public and kiss him whenever I wanted…my _boyfriend_. I had almost forgotten about the biggest issue. I was now dating Naruto. **Naruto**. _Naruto…_

Had I not said he was cute? Had I not said that I found him attractive and totally my type? I had said that. But, there was the factor of keeping things a secret. I was good at lying after all. There was also the prank. If Sasuke discovered our secret, he'd exploit the whole plan and I'd even lose Naruto. Wait…why should I care?! I just **met** him. It's not like I'm in love with the boy! I don't even know how long this relationship will last. Maybe it'll end before the Halloween party. Honestly, I was hoping, as bad as that sounds.

I was hoping that things wouldn't get **bad**.

As I arrived at school that morning, I looked like I had been hit by a bus. My hair wasn't as combed as usual, I had bags under my eyes once again, and I pretty much looked like an undead student stalking around the halls. I really didn't want to talk to anybody. But yet, people found me. This time, it wasn't Chouji.

"Oi," Shikamaru Nara crossed his arms and walked up to me. "Kiba, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious? Would you like a cookie or the Daily Double cash prize?" I retorted, not in the mood.

Shikamaru scoffed, "We both know you have neither, so your sarcasm is invalid. What's up? You seriously seem like you got hit by a bus."

'_I wish you'd get hit by a bus.' _I thought, growling a little bit. I bared my fangs at him but he remained stationary. Maybe that wouldn't work; I probably looked fucking stupid. That only worked on Akamaru.

"I don't want to talk about it." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever," Shikamaru turned to leave. "Troublesome dog. I'll see you at practice today." He left.

I did not want to go to practice today; I was already stressed enough. I didn't need exercise to make that tenfold. As I thought my day wasn't going to get any worse, I heard that familiar voice.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called from down the hall, and I let out an annoyed sigh before he arrived. I turned to him and smiled, fake of course. "Sup?" I asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hah, very funny," he could see right through me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I-I just didn't sleep well…" I lied, partially. Shikamaru couldn't even get an answer out of me. How could Naruto?

"I don't believe you," Naruto crossed his arms. "You're a _bad_ liar."

I blinked and didn't respond as he continued. "It's about last night isn't it?"

I hesitantly nodded then looked down. "Look—"

"I'm sorry…it's just I wasn't expecting you to do that…okay?" I cut him off before he could say anything. Naruto's eyes downcast a bit. "Look, you don't have to apologize; I was a bit forward and I'm sorry…if you want I-I'll just call the whole thing a joke and pretend it didn't happen…sound good?"

Those words. Did he really just say that to me? I stood there speechless. What was I waiting for? I could easily just say: "That'd be lovely! Thanks for the joke! Haha!" Then walk away! It wasn't coming out that way. Did I really want to call the whole thing a joke? I admitted it to him (and myself after long hours of contemplation) that I liked…I _liked_ the way he kissed me. I liked the **taste**. I liked the feeling. There was no denying that; but my heart was already tearing apart keeping the secret from him.

Naruto tilted his head a bit and waved his hand quickly in front of my face a few times, "Hello? Are you awake in there?"

I blinked and shook my head, "No…that doesn't sound good."

The blonde was taken aback this time and he blinked a couple times, "W-what?"

"I-I really don't regret what happened last night…in fact, I'd kinda like you to come over for dinner tonight. With my mom and my sister." I said. What the fuck was I getting myself into? Was I lying? I couldn't tell anymore.

Naruto smiled a little weakly, and moved his bangs away from his forehead to wipe away sweat. Wait…was that _genuine_ nerves?

"S-Sure…that sounds awesome actually…so, this really means you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked, but before he could say boyfriend, I covered his mouth with my hand. I shushed him. "Don't talk too loud…remember…?" I mumbled under my breath and he nodded, and I moved my hand. "Got it…" He looked a little sad but nodded.

"What do you like to eat, foxy?" I asked, and he smirked. "RAMEN!" He practically shouted, which got a few stares. Both of us blushed and I pulled him away from the crowd of people. "Cool…I'm guessing that's your favorite food huh? Don't mind if there's like miso and meat in it right?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Nah! I'll eat anything. But I love ramen…" I smiled at his response then looked around, giving him a quick hug then smiled. "I'll see you in class, okay? I've gotta go take care of something by the gym."

Naruto blushed and nodded, "Bye Dog-breath." He laughed and I shook my head. Silly kid. I still didn't know what had just happened.

I sent a text to my mom immediately:

_Boyfriend is coming over for dinner tonight._

_He LOVES ramen, so make sure to make that as well as beef and miso. _

_Thanks, love you! 3_

I sent it and awaited her response. As I headed towards the gym, I got a text from my mother:

_Okay…what the Hell?_

_Whatever…I guess I'll find out later._

I smirked and put away my phone right as I got grabbed by the collar of my jacket, and dragged outside. I was brought around the corner, and I tried struggling to no avail. I was pushed against the wall and I let out a breath of air as I looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"What the fuck, Uchiha?" I asked, confused about what was going on.

"You think I don't know, do you?" He spoke, coldly.

I shuddered. He knew. He fucking _knew_.

"W-what are you talking about?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about, but he saw through me. Sasuke picked me up and shoved me against the wall again; this boy was **strong**.

"Inuzuka, I always figured something about you was off…the way you never go to parties, and when you do, you never take a girl home…" Sasuke spoke, and I rolled my eyes. "That proves nothing. Just because I don't fuck every girl I meet doesn't mean I'm gay." **Mistake**.

"I never said anything about you being gay." Sasuke smirked and I gulped. That shut me up.

Sasuke let out a laugh. I was frankly scared. "You know…that Uzumaki boy seems a little fragile. It'd be a shame if he found out about the prank…"

"Don't you dare!" I let out, growling a bit. He held me in my place; why couldn't I shake him? I could easily get out of his grasp, but for some reason I was frozen. Paralyzed from the waist down. I couldn't move my feet.

Sasuke smirked and let out a 'hn'. "Oh? Little faggot cares about blondie, huh," he teased and I growled, glaring right into his eyes, "here's what I'll do; I'll strike a deal. If you can pull through with the prank by the Halloween party—no, **at** the Halloween party—I will forget about this meeting, and keep your little secret _our_ little secret. Or," he closed his eyes then glared at me, "you can keep this going, and I'll personally let him know. I'll let him know what you originally planned and everybody in the school will know about your little butt fucking shenanigans. Got it?"

I couldn't say anything: He had me in Checkmate and all I could do was nod. Sasuke let me down and stepped back, "Good. I'll see you later, fag." And with that he walked off. I looked down at my feet. It began to rain and I was starting to get drenched. I clenched my fists tight and punched the wall next to me, the pain coming through immediately. I had surely broken a knuckle or something. Blood dripped from my knuckles as I cried.

For the first time in a while, I had **cried**.

The tears were hard to see on the ground mixed in with the tears from above.

I skipped practice, for I had a dinner to prepare for. Since Naruto knew where I lived, I knew that he would show up sometime soon. My mom and sister were already home, cooking dinner downstairs. I took a long, hot shower; my arms held me up against the wall as the water soaked my body, my hair draping over my face. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My suspicions about Sasuke were correct. He reacted the way I thought he would…but not that bad. Now I _had_ to go through with the prank; but like I said, I wasn't even sure if I liked him or not yet. What happened earlier though? I had obviously prevented HIM from breaking up with ME. Did I…like _Naruto_?

After my shower, I shaved my face really quick (I had a bit of scruff) then dried myself off. I got dressed in comfortable attire: a long sleeve grey shirt (three buttons at the top, which I preferred unbuttoned) with regular boxers, a pair of cargo shorts and nothing on my feet except for the ankle bracelet (more like 'rope with peace sign' tied around my ankle). I was very comfortable, didn't feel like getting dressed up. I really hoped Naruto hadn't gotten dressed up.

I made sure my hair was at least damp and walked downstairs. "Is he here yet?" I asked.

Hana shook her head, "Nah," and she continued chopping up leeks and carrots.

I walked over to see what she was doing and sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said…"

"It's fine Kiba…" Hana said, not making eye contact. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have said that. I've…I've just been…"

"Jealous?" Hana finished my sentence and I nodded, guiltily.

Hana smiled, "That's not it though is it?"

I shook my head. Damn girls. They know everything, don't they?

"I'm going to miss you…this house isn't gonna be the same…" I admitted and Hana hugged me. I hugged back, closing my eyes. She let go and smiled at me, "Lil' bro, it's okay. I'm not moving really far. Only to Sunagakure; that's like an hour away. Besides, I'll be home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, etc. I will make sure to come and visit if you promise to come and visit me?"

I nodded and smiled warmly, "Yeah. Of course."

Hana smiled and returned to chopping vegetables. I went to the cupboard and got out dishes and silverware, "Where's mom?"

"She went to the store really quick. She forgot the miso…" Hana admitted and I about died. "What?! She could've told me to pick some up!"

"Nah, it's fine. She will be back before he gets here…don't worry," Hana said, and then it got silent. "How'd you meet him?"

I blushed and placed plates at each space in front of chairs on the table. "Well," I put a pair of chopsticks along with forks at each plate, "he's the new kid at school. We just kinda…hit it off." That was true, to be honest. Naruto and I never really met out of any other circumstances and he did really just 'hit it off' with me. That kiss…I could still feel it on my lips.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hopefully that was my mother with the miso.

I went over and opened the door without looking through the peephole. Naruto stood there, keeping himself warm with his own arms. "Hey." He stated simply, smiling.

I blinked. "Where's your jacket?"

"I-I forgot it. I was so excited to come over that it just slipped my mind." Naruto admitted and I let him in quickly. The boy was cold as I hugged him tight; his arms slipped around my waist and he sighed as his body could feel the warmth of my body. I blushed and pulled away, scratching the back of my head. Hana stuck her head out from around the corner, with a devilish grin. "Hello there~"

"Hiya," Naruto waved dorkily and I crossed my arms, blushing. "Hana, this is Naruto," I introduced, "Naruto, Hana."

Hana came out from around the corner, garbed in all brown practically (different shades) save from the apron around her, which was white. "Nice to meet you. So you're the one who makes my brother blush eh?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I made eye contact and blushed; fuck you, Hana, was all that was going through my mind.

"I guess so." Naruto answered, laughing. Hana went back into the kitchen and the blonde looked at me. "I make you blush, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up." I murmured and all he could do was giggle in response. Suddenly, the door opened and Tsume came in, carrying two bags of…_clothes_?

"Oh hey! You must be Naruto!" She said, putting her clothing down. "I'm Tsume, Kiba's mom. You can call me Tsume, Ms. Inuzuka, or anything else you can think of. Besides, Mrs."

Naruto smiled and then I looked at my mother, "What the Hell is this?" I gestured to the bags of clothing. Tsume looked down and then blushed out of embarrassment, "Well you see…there was this sale…"

Pause. One thing you need to know about my mom: Shopaholic. Up the ass. If there was a sale, let alone a clearance or even a penny off of something, she'd buy it. One time, when I was around ten, she went out to get me school supplies and came back with all of Wal-Mart. I was fucking surprised they didn't try and arrest her for shoplifting. Literally, shop LIFTING. She would've picked up all of Walmart and brought up home in a big red bow if she were strong enough.

Resume.

"Sale? What about the miso?" Hana asked, looking around.

Tsume thought for a moment then shrugged, "Looks like we don't have miso."

I facepalmed. "Mom…"

Naruto intervened in the conversation, "It's fine, Ms. Inuzuka," he spoke, smiling to me, "I'm more interested in that heavenly smell…is that homemade ramen?"

Tsume nodded, ignoring my distress, "Why yes it is. It's almost ready, so why don't you two talk for a while until I call yah down?"

I blinked at both of them and just decided to forget about it; obviously, it didn't matter what I thought.

Naruto took my hand and led me upstairs, "Sure thing! Be down in a few!"

I scrambled to keep balance and finally did as we reached the top step. I led the way into my room, letting go of Naruto's hand. I closed the door behind us and Naruto took his place on the bed again. I smirked and walked over, sitting next to him.

"Your mom seems cool. As does your sister." Naruto said, leaning on me a bit. I laughed a little, "Yeah…try living with them for your whole life."

"No dad?" He asked next and I sighed. I shrugged next, "I-I…I really don't know. Mom doesn't talk about him much, and he wasn't around when I was born…at least I don't remember him being around. My sister might know, but she hasn't said much either. From what I've heard is that he was a cool guy…"

"Then why didn't he stay?" Naruto asked and I shook my head, "That's what I ask everyday…"

Naruto put an arm around my shoulders and I flinched. I hadn't expected that, but I liked it. I kept it there and scooted closer to him. Was this was it felt like to have a real boyfriend…_again?_

"What about you…what happened with your parents?" I asked, expanding on the subject.

Naruto froze. I could feel his arm stiffen and I looked at him. He smiled, "Uh…well…they divorced. Indifference you know? They loved each other but couldn't…keep it alive."

I felt a little sorry for him so I kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry to hear that, Naru…" Naru? A second nickname? I felt like I was inclined to say it, but I began surprising myself.

Naruto blushed and hugged his arms around my neck, "You're pretty cool, you know that Dog-breath?"

I smiled and my heart began to race. What was this feeling?

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine; I got lost in the sea of his eyes…they were so mesmerizing. I kissed him. I _initiated _it. He moaned out of surprise and kissed back, closing his eyes as I did. It felt…right. This time it wasn't out of the blue (at least for me); this time I was ready. I actually got to taste the flavors of his lips again as I pulled him closer to me, grabbing his sides. He was practically sitting on my lap at this point. I knew what was going on now.

"Kiba! Naruto!" My mother's voice called from downstairs. We pulled apart instantly but never disconnected eye contact.

"Dinner's ready! Come on down!" I stood up, letting him get off me first, and opened the door. "Come on, you're the one who loves ramen so damn much!" At that point, Naruto was practically halfway down the stairs already. I blinked and followed him down.

After dinner and a lovely conversation about 'protected sex', Naruto and I proceeded to walk out the front door. I had my jacket on, as it was fucking colder than Alaska, and Naruto shivered a bit. "Want my jacket?" I asked him.

He looked at me then shook his head, "No…I couldn't. It's not that cold."

"I don't want you getting sick…" I said, taking off my jacket and putting it on him. The blonde reluctantly put on the jacket and sighed out of relief. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"Meh, I'm used to this weather. I have really great body heat so I don't get cold easily." I spoke, yawning a bit. Naruto smiled and things got quiet. Suddenly, he laced his fingers with mine and grasped my hand. "Thanks for tonight…it was a lot of fun. Your family is crazy." He laughed.

I blushed and grabbed his hand tighter, "Thanks for coming over…you know…you're not that bad."

Naruto scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean, huh!?" He practically shouted, and I kissed him to shut him up. Quickly, I pulled away. "Just shut up." I laughed.

He smirked and laughed along with me. The moon was out and it was a nice night; very romantic. The blonde sighed and a cloud appeared from his lips. "I should probably head home."

"Do you want me to walk you…? I mean…you say you live close." I offered, being genuinely nice. Naruto shook his head quick, "N-no. I'll be fine…here," he began to take off my jacket but I stopped him. "No, keep it. You can give it to me tomorrow. I don't want you to keep forgetting your jacket." I laughed and he smiled. "Thanks Kiba…"

That was the first time he had used my name. Not Dog-Breath, but Kiba. My heart began to race and Naruto started to walk away as I ran up to him. I latched onto his arm and pulled him towards me, hugging him.

"I'm," I paused. "I'm glad you came."

Naruto said nothing but returned the hug and kissed my neck. "I'm glad you said yes…"

My heart dropped right there. I knew automatically that things weren't going to be easy; especially when my deadline was to be up. The image of Sasuke appeared in my head and his words echoed in my ears. I shuddered but brushed it off as the cold air nipping at my bare skin. "Be safe, okay?"

"After how many contraception items your mom listed off, I think I'm safe for a lifetime." Naruto joked and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I crossed my arms as I watched him leave. He turned to me, smiled wide with that fox-grin of his, and waved goodbye as he walked away.

I sighed to myself and opened the door to go back in.

I looked over my shoulder to watch him disappear in the distance.

'_Good going Kiba.'_

**A/N: So that was the interesting chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't want to include the contraception talk in the story because I found it irrelevant to explain, but I hope you guys got the picture! Another chapter will be up soon so as always…review favorite etc! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. no air

**bad karma.**

**A/N: This story is REALLY taking off and I'm so glad! I actually went to school yesterday and checked my email. I saw that someone I looked up to as a writer started following 'Bad Karma'. I about freaked out! So thank you, gretty23, for following my story! This really means a lot to me and I'm glad you've taken a liking to it. Now, for some review responses:**

**TechnoAngelprincess: **Who knows what will happen!? Usually, I like happy endings so you may get your wish!

**gretty23: **Wow! Thanks for following and reviewing my story! I love Divine Secrets and all of your other stories. It's a real honor for you to like my story!

**DenaliXL06: **Smack all the bitches you want! I can't let you know what's going to happen yet, but I'm glad you're getting frustrated over Sasuke's attitude.

**WolfPacFaan: **So many questions that will be answered slowly but surely! Thanks for sticking to this story and I will update as much as I can!

**narutokiba1331: **He does have one helluva gay-dar. Haha! And I'm glad it's addicting; that's my intent!

**Beautiful Sakura-chan: **Thanks! Well here's the update for yah!

**Now, back to the matter at hand. After this chapter, I must take a short hiatus to work on my other story (getting it on here then updating a few chapters of that as well). It's a NaruSaku story (sorry Yaoi fans) and it's currently only on DeviantART. I need to move it to here as well so I can keep it updated on both sites. But don't worry, this story will be updated as soon as I can at least move the story over. This chapter…is well…let's say 'dark'.**

**I do ****NOT** **own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Four: **no air.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

A week had passed. Being with someone as…_unique_…as Naruto was better than I had expected.

Though, there was still the tugging issue at hand: Sasuke.

He hadn't talked to me that whole week; not a single text, phone call, Facebook notification, or anything. Whenever we made eye contact during school, he'd only smirk and look elsewhere. He had me around his finger like Naruto had me that fateful night.

Today was an easy day at school: I arrived early, hung out with Naruto, and completed all of the important tests I had to take care of. I decided to stay after the bell in order to rehearse (alone) before my orchestra concert. It was Halloween themed, although our concert didn't fall on the actual holiday of haunts. My violin was in perfect condition; I had started practicing how to play the violin when I was ten. I was addicted to music. Like, _addicted_. It was the drug I could get high off of without actually getting the side effects.

Learning the violin helped me pick up the guitar easy. I started out classically then moved to more indie stuff. I loved indie music. Ed Sheeran, Gotye, The Civil Wars, anything bluegrass or remotely indie piqued my interests. I wasn't half bad a singer, at least I thought so. No one had heard me sing besides my family. **No one**. I tuned my violin, letting the resonance entice my ears as I began playing my part in the first piece we would be playing that night. After the piece was over, I was about to go to the next one when I heard clapping.

I jumped out of surprise and looked towards the door. Naruto stood there, leaning in the door frame. I blushed and put my violin in a resting position, "What…how did you find me?"

He walked over and smiled, "Well, when I was over at your house…I saw your guitar and violin, so I assumed that you played," I rolled my eyes at him as he said that. "So I knew there was an orchestra concert tonight…and you weren't answering your texts. I figured you'd either be in here or at home. Glad I checked here first."

I smiled at him. I was happy he had at least taken the time to figure all of that out. Naruto was very observant, and I liked that. I was the same way. I would remember anybody's birthday on a whim or I would remember what anybody would say to me about interests, wants, needs, etc. I was very observant and to have a boyfriend that was as well, made me happy.

Nonetheless, he was interrupting my practice; and I didn't like that.

"Since you're here, you've just gotta be quiet okay? I don 't—HEY!" I was interrupted as I saw Naruto sit down at the grand piano. I was very protective of instruments. I stood up immediately, almost dropping my violin, though I saved it, setting it on the chair. I walked over. "Don't touch that…I don't want you breaking it." I demanded, and Naruto looked at me with questioning eyes. "I promise you…I won't break it." Naruto said, very calmly. I didn't believe him though; some kids liked to just come in and touch the instruments like they weren't expensive. Like they were toys or something. I didn't want that happening with the…**expensive** grand piano.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine…just be careful okay?"

"Okay…" Naruto chimed as he flipped the cover of the keys and placed his fingers lightly on the ivories. I was about to pick up my violin when I was stopped by…music. _Music?_

The piano rang beautifully as I recognized the tune. Skylar Grey had originally written it for herself then Eminem and Rihanna took over, making it one of the most popular songs on the charts. The piano version of the song appeared on Rihanna's _LOUD_ album and I turned towards the piano. Naruto…**Naruto** was playing the piano. He could play the piano!?

I watched in awe as he continued. His fingers glided so smoothly across the ivories, hitting each note in succession as I listened. It was at the original tempo of Rihanna's piano version. Suddenly, when I thought I couldn't be impressed anymore…he began **singing**.

"_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright;_

_Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised…_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes._

_But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind…" _Naruto sang, beautifully at that.

He was a good tenor. I wondered why he wasn't in the choir at the school; then again, he already had enough people against him. If people found out he sang, it'd be worse. At least, Sasuke would make sure he'd be miserable about it. I listened in, closing my eyes, getting lost in his unchained melody.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie…"_ He sang, finishing the chorus as he played a few more notes then pulled his hands away.

"Meh…work in progress…" Naruto spoke and I was speechless; he was talented. Literally, this blonde haired, knucklehead was talented.

I blinked a few times then sat on the piano bench next to him, "Y-You never told me you could sing…or play the piano!"

"You never told me about the violin or guitar." Naruto retorted. Touche.

I scratched the side of my head and looked at him, "You're awesome…why aren't you in any arts here…?"

"Because," he paused, "it's kind of a secret."

"My secret is the same in that case then…I don't like people knowing I can play the guitar and sing…" I let out, blushing a bit as I said it. What was it about this boy that made my walls come down?

Naruto laughed and looked at me in disbelief, "You can sing?"

I nodded and he scoffed. "You don't seem like the singing type…"

"Neither do you." I said back and Naruto shrugged, "Touche."

I snickered and I could still see he didn't believe me. "You don't believe me do you?"

Naruto shook his head and I stood up. "Fine," I walked over to the costume closet and pulled out one of the spare acoustic guitars, "I'll prove it to you."

"Blow me away, Dog-Breath~" Naruto joked, facing me completely. I sat down in my old chair, moving the violin out of the way first, and tuned the guitar really quick. "This is…something I've been working on."

I let out a sigh. I was nervous. This was the first time anybody (besides family) would hear me sing. And it was for Naruto. My boyfriend…

I started strumming away, tapping my foot to keep tempo. As I approached the first part of the song, I breathed and inhaled.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds._

_She begs me to come down, says, "Boy, quit fooling around"._

_I told her, "I love the view from up here. Warm sun and wind in my ear"_

_We'll watch the world from above. As it turns to the rhythm of love._

_We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine._

_Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love…"_ I sang, playing the very islander sounding rhythm of Plain White Ts.

Naruto seemed to be watching intently. I figured he was looking for mistakes.

"_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion._

_And all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry…_

_Da da da dum, da da dum._

_Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love…"_ I finished, strumming the last chord through and I looked at Naruto waiting for his reaction. I probably sounded terrible.

Naruto blinked a few times then blushed, "Your voice is really good…why would you hide that?"

"Well," I blushed; I hadn't expected that answer, "I don't know…it's good?"

"Yeah," he got up and walked over. "I think so. And I'm pretty honest. I mean, if I weren't, you'd probably hate me right?"

I tilted my head a bit, not understanding. "Huh?"

"You seem like the type of person who likes the truth…for people to be honest with you so you can be honest with them in return. Am I right?" Naruto asked, and I froze. My heart began to race as the image of Sasuke pinning me against the wall came up. The rain pattering down on my body. The sight of…nevermind.

I nodded, "Yeah…honesty. I love that about you…You're really amazing, you know that?" I added.

Naruto froze this time and I put the guitar down, lacing my pinky fingers with his. "You…break down my walls so easily…how do you do that?"

"You want to know?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I see through bullshit," Naruto said, simply. "I can tell when people are sincere…and I can tell when people are fake. You, Inuzuka…" He paused. What was he going to say? He really thought I was _sincere_?

"You're sincere. You're nice. And you genuinely care about me. I could see you were—mmph!" Naruto's sentence was caught off by my lips meeting against his. I-I just jumped up and did what I felt was right.

My lips crushed against his made me feel lightheaded, as usual. Was this…?

He wrapped his arms around my neck and mine found themselves around his waist as I pulled him closer. This couldn't be…

He let out a gentle moan as I pulled at his bottom lip with my teeth, making him grind against me a little bit. Was I falling...?

Naruto pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

In **love**?

I didn't know what to say. Those words haunted me in the past and as they echoed in my head, I shuddered. "I-I…"

Naruto blinked and stepped back, "I'm sorry…I-I…I should leave…yeah." He went towards the door in a speed walk, and all I could do was watch him leave. What the fuck was I thinking!?

'_Chase after him! Kiba, don't just stand there…this is not going to be a repeat of Kankuro…'_ I thought as I rushed after the Uzumaki. "NARUTO! Wait!" I called out and the blonde stopped in the middle of the hallway, not facing me. I walked up to him and turned him around. My hand found its way to his cheek, and I lightly thumbed his whiskers. I looked into his eyes and I felt like I was about to cry. "I love you too."

I had said it. Did I mean it though? I wasn't really sure entirely. I would never use that phrase lightly; especially after what had happened with Kankuro.

Naruto looked into my eyes and smiled, holding back tears. This took me by surprise. "W-Why are you crying…?"

Naruto wiped away his welled up tears and shook his head, "I haven't…heard that…in a long time."

"What are you talking about…?" I questioned. Hadn't his parents told him that before? Wait a second… "What about your mom…or dad?"

"I-I lied to you…" Naruto let out simply. My eyes widened. What had he lied about!? Loving me? My singing talent? His…parents?

"What…?" I sat us both down on a nearby bench and listened as he talked…

_FLASHBACK (POV __**NARUTO**__)_

"Naruto! You're gonna be late!" A voice called out.

I hated mornings.

"Gah, I'm up…mom…" I called out, swinging my tired legs from the side of my bed. I had just turned fourteen. I got my room remodeled. My father had taken charge of that, declaring that fourteen was a milestone of a person's life. Honestly, I found no significance. The walls were orange and the floors a lighter shade of peach. If you couldn't tell, I love the color orange. It's just…a bright and fun color, like my personality.

Anyway, I got ready for school and walked downstairs, my backpack almost bigger than my entire torso. I was short, not just because I hadn't hit puberty yet, but I was shorter than other fourteen year olds. I am still _short_ till this day.

Kushina Uzumaki was one of the most beautiful women you would ever meet. Her vivid red hair and cerulean eyes were enticing and her bright, sunny personality marveled anybody around her. I knew where I had gotten it from. I got my father's smile and hair though. Blonde with that big, genuine, heartwarming smile. My mother walked up to me and handed me my lunch. Usually, my mom had left by now, but she wanted to make sure I had everything I needed for school that day.

"I love you sweetie…" Kushina said to me and I smiled to her, giving her a hug.

"I love you too mom…" I let out, heading for the door. She watched me as I waited at the bus stop. We lived right on the corner. In the distance, was Konoha High. I wanted to go there badly, but I knew that'd never happen. My family was in decent income, but not enough to go there. Unfortunately, my alternative was Namikaze High. In the bad sector of town, there was a low tolerance for homosexuality and artistic people in that school and area of town. The bus arrived and I looked back to my mom, smiling at her. Little did she know that I was **bullied** every day at school.

My mother waved at me as I got on the bus and was driven to Namikaze High.

As I got on the bus, kids started murmuring. And so it began…

Paper was thrown at me. Pencils and pens tossed at me (I don't understand why people would want to waste expensive school supplies like that). Spit in my face and in my general direction. Through it all, I trudged to the back of the bus, where I knew I'd be at least out of the range of the worse kids. I fucking hated this school. I hated my life…

A boy turned over the back of his seat and smirked at me, holding up a printed out photo of an erect penis. "Does this turn you on, faggot?"

"Why do you even have that? I'd be questioning my sexuality if I were you…" I retorted and the boy shredded up the paper, throwing in my face. "That'd be pointless. Cause I know I like girls. You suck dick for a living, fag boy." And he spit in my direction. I just sighed. It was pointless to try and reason with them. They were close minded and fucked up. I took out my iPod and plugged in my earbuds. I cancelled out all the sounds coming from the people on the bus, and listened to my music. Music _was_ my sanctuary.

Finally, when we reached Namikaze High, I stood up to walk, only to be pushed back down in my seat. I sighed and waited for all the other kids to get off, then exited as well. The bus driver practically drove off before I could get my foot off the last step. Namikaze High was dreary; not as new as the other schools in the area and not as big. Holding about only 500 students, the majority being Freshmen, Namikaze High as the third poorest school in the area. But that was only because it got hit with the mass flood a few years back. They never bothered to fix it up too much. And the housing in the area wasn't great either; the only thing great about it was the view of the lake. I would find myself there a lot…

I walked inside and headed to my locker, only to see the words 'Fag' and 'Slutchild' spray painted to the exterior. I knew one was for me and the other for my mother. People saw my mother as a slut; even though she was faithful to only my father. Just because she had a gay son, they assumed (somehow) that meant she slept around. That she had caught some sort of disease when I was born.

I sighed and didn't even bother. Suddenly, I was dragged into the bathroom by two strong hands and I panicked. "W-wait!? What's going on!? L-Let me go!"

_FLASHBACK PAUSED_ _(KIB A POV)_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. As Naruto paused to take a breath, I could tell that he was going to cry soon.

"Naruto…" I said and I put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to…"

The blonde shook his head and looked up, "No…it's fine…"

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED (NARUTO POV)_

Into the bathroom stall I was thrown. The two boys that had me were either Juniors or Seniors; either way, bigger than me. One held me down, pressing my face to the dirty toilet seat. I was expecting to get swirlied, but even this was a little painful for a simple _prank_.

"I'm getting tired of having to see your face around here…so let's do something to prevent me from seeing it. Let's see how long this heals," one boy (whom was standing over me) stated, pulling out a Swiss Army knife, "bitch boy." I saw the knife and panicked. "Help! Help me! Someone!" I screamed out, and the other boy held me down tight. I couldn't move. What was he going to do to me?

He drew in closer and I bit the other boy's arm, making him let go of me a little. I tried standing, trying to push past them. The other boy knocked me down and I hit my head on the toilet, making me disoriented and unable to move. I had blurred vision and all I could see was the boy drawing closer.

From outside the bathroom stall, my screams were inaudible. Not because people couldn't hear me, but because people _refused _to hear me.

_FLASHBACK PAUSED (KIBA POV)_

"The whiskers…" I connected the dots.

Naruto dragged his fingers along each of his cheeks, shuddering a bit. "The most sensitive part of my body. I wasn't born with these," he looked me in the eyes, "they were **cut** into me."

My anger was building up inside but I didn't say anything else. Naruto continued his story…

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED (Naruto POV)_

The blood wouldn't stop running and I used my jacket and wrapped it around my face to hold pressure against it. I had just received that jacket for my birthday from my father.

I ran from the school. The rain had started pouring and I couldn't hold back tears anymore. I stopped at the bus stop, taking a second to breathe; the wounds were stinging and I let out a scream into my jacket, using my teeth to hide the pain as I bit into my jacket. I looked around for some sort of assistance. My home was more than five miles away and I had no way of contacting my mother. You'd think they'd give their son a cell phone, huh?

I moaned in pain and finally caught eyes with someone. In the distance, I could see two people talking. They were my age so I didn't approach. I watched as one on the left was practically shouting at the other as he walked away. I felt bad. A breakup? Or an argument between friends? I wasn't completely sure nor did I care at the moment; I was in so much pain.

I quickly started to rush across the street. I cut through the forest; I knew that was the quickest way back to my house. Hopefully my mom or dad would be home. With this rain, I'd be surprised if they'd be at work still. Though, work never really let off for rain. Snow, yes. But not rain.

That spark of hope fueled me to press on and I ran through the trees and bushes, trying to get there as fast as possible. The pain was becoming impossible to bear and I started stumbling over myself. I was also losing air from practically strangling myself with my jacket. "FUCK!" I screamed out as I tripped over a branch, slamming my head into a rock. I was knocked out cold.

I woke up to the sound of sirens and a flashlight being shined into my eyes. I looked around to find that I was on a stretcher and my mother was crying. At least someone had found me. _Someone_ had found me.

_FLASHBACK PAUSED (KIBA POV)_

I blinked. And things clicked.

"This was…three years ago?" I asked, and Naruto nodded, sniffling through tears.

My eyes widened and I started to breath heavily. The possibilities were too slim…

I let him continue though as my thought process ran astray.

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED (NARUTO POV)_

Later that day, in the hospital, my day got worse.

The rain had proven to be too much. My dad had…gotten into a car accident. He hydroplaned and went straight into a tree. A redwood. It killed him on impact. My mother was in tears and I was awestruck. Why had the world chosen me to hate? Out of six billion people, it chose me. The fourteen year old boy who wanted nothing more than to be loved? I started to cry finally as the news hit me…I had lost one of the only people who believed in me. Who would always teach me the basics of piano and correct me when I was wrong. The person who said they'd always be there for me: _Gone._

The doctors said that my wounds would definitely scar over. So I had to keep them bandaged for a while. There was no way to repair it besides surgery, which my mother had no money for. Luckily, they weren't too deep to cut all the way through. Just enough to be scars. I had stitches and they bandaged up these newfound marks.

A week had passed and I hadn't been in school. My mom pulled me out of there and homeschooled me. The funeral was the same week, and we attended; grieving over my father's death. Of course, my godmother and godfather (Jiraiya and Tsunade) were there, some of my dad's coworkers, and other family members I didn't even know existed. I didn't cry though. He wouldn't want me to be sad over his death; he would want me to move on and keep a smile, as he always said. I looked up to my crying mother, whose tears would not subside, despite the handkerchief. I sighed and looked down to the ground. I through my orchid on his casket as it was lowered into the ground.

The rain wouldn't stop pouring.

After things cooled down with the funeral, my mother started to lose that spark inside of her. She ended up calling Tsunade, asking her to take me in. I felt like both my parents were abandoning me; fortunately, my mother made sure that I knew that she wasn't abandoning me. And I had to understand. She was going through a rough time, and that area was just too much for her. She needed to get out of there. She needed to get that _spark_ back.

So, I found myself with Tsunade…

_FLASHBACK END (KIBA POV)_

"So…you live with your Godmother?" I asked, and he shook his head. His eyes were a mix of blue and red (from all the tears).

"No…I moved out just recently…because she was an alcoholic. Still distressed from my father's death and the weight of a huge gambling debt on her shoulders. Fortunately, she was all in favor of me living on my own, though she said she'd pay for my school…that's how I got into Konoha High…" Naruto explained and I couldn't believe it.

"You don't have jackets because you really don't have…jackets…" I understood and he nodded. "I didn't bring much with me: ramen, my iPod, my guitar, some clothes, and whatever little money I had. Tsunade still pays for my toiletries, but I told her that I didn't need her wasting money on clothes and such…my only jacket I had was thrown away…"

I felt like crying then and there. "Naruto…"

"I'm sorry for lying to you…" He admitted to me and I shook my head.

"You don't understand…" I spoke quietly and the blonde wiped his tears, sniffling. "W-what are you talking about?"

I held his hand and squeezed, "I-I…three years ago…"

Naruto nodded. And I continued. "You said you saw two boys your age in the rain? Most likely arguing?"

_I think we should see other people…_

"Yeah?" Naruto confirmed, not catching on.

_**W-What are you talking about?**_

"That was me…and my ex-boyfriend…" I admitted and Naruto's eyes widened. I started to cry and I spoke more.

_Seeing other people. I'm breaking up with you, Kiba._

"I-I was heartbroken…I was distressed so I ran. That's all I could do. After I yelled at him and yelled at him to stop, I just ran. Through the forest…"

_**Why!? What the fuck did I do to deserve that Kankuro?**_

Naruto's eyes started to well up as he caught on.

_You're amazing…but I just can't do this anymore…Goodbye Kiba…_

"I found you in the forest that day…" I said, almost monotonously.

"Y-you saved my life…?" Naruto asked.

_**I loved you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!**_

I nodded. "I **saved** you."

**A/N: Wow! What a DARK and DEPRESSING chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I hope it wasn't too dark for your liking. More will be explained about Kiba's past in a later chapter, but I had to put this here so that some more plot could be revealed; the connecting of the dots begins! Review, favorite, etc! Spread the word! And let me know how you liked the dark side! Thanks again for reading all!**


	6. drunk

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's been SOOO long since I've updated but that's only because I've been so busy! I haven't given up on this story nor do I plan to! Now, in order to make up for lost time, this will be a…juicy…chapter for you guys! But first, gotta take care of a LOT of reviews!**

**Kyuketsuki223**: This chapter will definitely be fluffier, Mara! I promise you that things will get better! But things have got to get worse before they get better. Thanks for the review!

**Gretty23**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you noticed the connection and I'm hoping some people caught it in the beginning (now).

**DenaliXL06**: Haha, yeah it's a sad tale. He has GOT to have a backstory! Thanks for the review!

**PsychadelicKiba**: That'd be awesome! I would love to read you a bedtime story! Thanks for the review!

**TechnoAngelprincess**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**WolfPacFaan**: The reason he didn't recognize Naruto was because of the damage done to his face and the fact that he had covered his face with a jacket. But I'm glad you noticed the whole star-crossed lovers thing. Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: I'm sorry I made you cry! Thanks for the review!

**NaruKibafannn**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy Kiba's violin playing!

**Zakudeath**: If we make Kiba tell Naruto, there wouldn't be any drama! AND I LOVE DRAMA! Thanks for the review!

**Kibaxnarutolover**: The next chapter is right now!

**So that's it for the reviews! Wow! So many! Thanks to all of those for continuing with reading this and reviewing like I ask. Now, for the disclaimer and some other important things before you read…**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Five: **drunk.**

**A/N**: Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either **first person speech** or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy.

I hadn't realized it at first; I knew from the first time…well, second time, I saw him that he looked familiar. Ironic, huh?

After that day had finished, I went home almost feeling dead. I lied in my bed, recollecting my thoughts. Did I…could I really go through with Sasuke's game? He had me in a headlock. On one side, I wanted to just say, "Screw the reputation! Fuck the student body system and let the world be either with or without me!"

On the other hand…I had built it in a safe zone. This…_reputation_. It was my sanctuary.

Especially after what had happened…

The barking and clawing at my door began to peck at my ears and I stood reluctantly. As I opened the door, Akamaru rushed in, leaping on my bed. I sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge this time. I pet my friendly companion and smiled weakly.

"What am I going to do, boy?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. Sometimes, I wished that dogs could speak. I wondered if they had any drama in the Animal Kingdom; dealing with sexuality and broken hearts and bullies named Sasuke. I guessed that Sasuke was a duck-assed platypus in the Animal Kingdom. Suited him just perfectly.

Akamaru licked my face and I laughed a little at the tiny dog. "I'm screwed aren't I?" I asked, knowing what would come next. Akamaru barked and I sighed, "You're no help."

It was about two days until Halloween. Which meant two days until the Halloween Party at Sasuke's house. It was going to be quite the interesting night, and it was the day I had to make the choice that would change my life forever. And Naruto's.

Naruto hadn't spoken to me after finding out about three years ago, but it wasn't out of anger. He had just simply told me that he needed a day to himself to let things out. I trusted him. Though, part of me had wanted Naruto to never text, call, or speak to me again. I knew that it wouldn't happen though. As I entered my Trigonometry class, I noticed Naruto already inside, head to the desk. I walked over and took my seat, waiting for him to notice me.

"Hey," I whispered, "You okay…?"

Naruto didn't reply right away but firstly looked up to see that it was me. He smiled lightly, "Hey…"

"Are you okay?" I repeated. Naruto nodded and gripped my hand. "Yeah…I'm sorry I haven't talked to you…"

"It's fine." I stated, smiling lightly back at him. Naruto seemed like he was about to cry again and I frowned, "Don't cry, okay?"

Naruto nodded and sniffled, "I wouldn't be here right now probably if it weren't for you…"

I remained silent and just nodded. Suddenly, I was engulfed in warmth as Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me close. He hugged me tight and I froze. I then proceeded to hug back. He was so **warm**. My heart melted and I closed my eyes, letting out a contented sigh. There was warmth that you would receive from a fireplace from a distance, then there was **Naruto**. His warmth was on another level; it was almost supernatural. He emitted such a radiance that baffled me. Plus, his scent made my nostrils flare and the heavenly smell of oranges and ramen beautifully combined to make my heart go soft. It was pleasant.

I pulled away and came up with an idea. "Wanna go on a date tonight…?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he tilted his head to the side, "A d-date?"

"Like a real one," I clarified, "without my family."

"I-I would love that actually! Yes, can we?" Naruto asked, seeming instantly cheered up. I snickered and nodded. "Sure thing…I have a surprise for you…and I'm sure you'll enjoy this night."

Naruto smiled, "Anything you do will probably be great Kiba…" My eyes widened a bit and I froze. _Anything you do will probably be great Kiba…_

_Anything you do…_

I gulped a bit then shook it off. I had two days. I needed to enjoy what I had…before I would lose him forever. The blonde smiled and turned back to his homework that was sitting on his desk. It seemed that his depression wasn't the only reason he had his head on the desk. "Ugh…help?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. That always worked with me…

As I got ready for the date, many thoughts raced through my head. The main one was the fact that Sasuke's party was only two days away. These parties were off the chain; people from different schools even came to party. The Uchihas were a very lenient but strict family when it came to Sasuke. Since he was practically the perfect student, as well as child, Sasuke got away with murder. Usually at these parties, due to the size of their house, there were a lot of people in attendance. I gulped at the thought and shook it out of my head. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about Naruto…

I looked nice. My white button up shirt was replaced with a white 30 Seconds to Mars tank top, and I placed a tighter fit hoodie over the top. On the bottom, black jeans that were skinny but not too tight and a pair of bright red high top Converse. I combed out my hair a bit and spiked it to my liking then proceeded downstairs. My mother had let me use the car for tonight (thank GOD), seeing as it was a date and that it was about below zero outside.

The doorbell rang which signaled that Naruto was here. I opened it and greeted my boyfriend with a hug. "Hey…you ready?"

"Of course! What are we doing?" Naruto asked and I smirked, "You'll see! Let's go." I grabbed the keys and locked the door behind us as we headed towards the car. It was a Jeep Grand Cherokee, red in my mother's liking, and had enough heating to melt an igloo; I wasn't complaining at all and neither was Naruto. We got in immediately and I took off. Downtown Konoha was quite the fun place to take a date.

There was a movie theater, shopping mall, many restaurants, and lots of bars as well. There was a park across from the movie theater where most families went to have picnics or family reunions of some sort. It was definitely a different downtown community than other sections of town. At the end of the long street sat Town Hall, where the Mayor resided.

The first place we stopped was at one of my favorite restaurants, Spread Peace Café. Run locally in conjunction with Ichiraku's Ramen, SP Café was known for its most generous staffing. They would prepare meals for the homeless of Konoha when people would buy meals. It was a win-win situation for the café. They also had fantastic barbeque and French Onion soup. Yum…

Ichiraku's Ramen was right next door, so I assumed that Naruto would want to get something from there. As we pulled up and parked, Naruto was like a dog, waiting to get out of the car; his leg was tapping and he awaited for me to unlock the doors. I laughed to myself and let both of us out, going up the flight of stairs and into the restaurant. We headed to Ichiraku's and the owner greeted us cheerfully.

"Ah! Kiba, Naruto! My two favorite customers!" Teuchi Ichiraku stated, and I looked to him then to Naruto. "You've been here before eh?"

Naruto looked at me like I was crazy, "OF COURSE! I love ramen to death and when I was…well, you know…I didn't have much for food so Teuchi would feed me if I did chores for him or sometimes even just out of charity. Ain't that right, Teuchi?"

Teuchi laughed and nodded, throwing a rag over his shoulder, "Yeah. This one right here is a lucky kid. He loves my ramen more than anybody I've met," he then looked to me and back to Naruto, "so is this your boyfriend now?"

I blushed bright red; Teuchi was the other person who knew about my secret. I nodded and Teuchi smirked, "You guys are awesome. You look like you were made for each other. The usual from both of you, I'm guessing?" Naruto nodded and I smiled, "Sure thing."

"Coming right up!" And with that, Teuchi went on with preparing our meals. As we sat down at the stools, we struck conversation; Naruto started.

"So, who is Kankuro…?" He asked me and I tensed up, shifting a bit in my chair. How did he know about Kankuro?

"Well," I breathed out, "he was the one you saw three years ago…my ex-boyfriend."

Naruto seemed unmoving and waited for me to proceed.

"He…went to Suna High School…our rival school. I-I never really understood why, but we were. When we met though, we became instant friends and then things got…interesting." I stopped to clear my throat. "Kankuro and I were inseparable and finally I let him know how I felt and…fortunately, he accepted me and shared the same feelings. He was my first boyfriend…first anything."

Naruto sighed, "So…what happened though?"

"We had…hit a rough patch…" I closed my eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"Kankuro!" I called out, groaning as my boyfriend walked away from me. "I didn't mean it. You know I'm joking…"

"Yeah," Kankuro turned and moved his brown hair from his eyes, "I know. But still, it's annoying when you do shit like that."

I froze and sighed, "I'm sorry…okay? I love you?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

I assumed that he was just having a bad day so I caught up to him, walking at his pace. "What's up with you today…you can talk to me you know?"

No response and I stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Was it…something that—"

"Kiba…" Kankuro cut me off, stopping his movement. I bumped into him and apologized under my breath. The rain clouds above were ready to cry as the taller boy turned towards me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm done."

I let those words sink in a bit then laughed. "Funny! Seriously…what's that supposed to mean? You're **done**? Haha, good one, babe…"

"No…I'm done with you…I have been for a while." Kankuro stated, as seriously as possible.

My eyes widened and I stepped back a bit, getting away from his grip. "W-what…why?"

"You're…just…" Kankuro was trying to find words but I wouldn't let him. "Just what!? Am I nothing to you?"

The rain began to fall upon us as Kankuro sighed. "I think we should see other people…"

"What do you mean see other people!? Kankuro, you can't do this to me…this can't happen!" I replied, about to cry.

Kankuro didn't respond but soon after I had begun to cry, he said something I wished I had never heard: "I was using you…"

"Why!? What the fuck did I do to deserve that, Kankuro?" I couldn't believe it; the person I had loved had just admitted to only wanting me for what I could benefit him. Nothing more. Our love meant nothing to him, and so it was time for me to get out of the picture.

"You're amazing…but I just can't do this anymore, Kiba…" Kankuro spoke and I clenched my fists in anger, punching him in the arm. "I LOVED YOU. I **FUCKING LOVED YOU**." I shouted at him as I turned away to run. I knew that Kankuro had walked off as I stood there to cry. I ran in the opposite direction and towards the forest…

_FLASHBACK END_

I coughed and choked back tears. Naruto's eyes were glued on me and he rubbed my back in comfort. "I'm sorry for bringing up a touchy subject…"

"No…you're fine…I'm over it…" Obviously I wasn't, but I wouldn't admit that to Naruto. Our ramen arrived and we proceeded to eat and change the subject hastily.

I highly enjoyed the dinner portion of the date with Naruto. There was something about him that made me believe that he was genuinely special; maybe it was his smile and laughter, or maybe it was the fact that he was so honest with me. Maybe it was the fact that I felt bad because I was going to end up hurting him. I really fucked up this time. Each minute that passed by that was enjoyable (which was everything) made me even more and more worried about what would happen at the Halloween party.

After leaving Ichiraku's, we decided to drive down to the local open mic night and listen to some of the talent. I always liked doing that but no one would ever go with me. Some people weren't as musically inclined as I. But now, I had Naruto to enjoy it with. And that made me feel happy. Naruto smirked as we approached the place, "Ah, now we're here huh?"

"You know of it huh?" I responded and the blonde nodded. "I sometimes come down here with my guitar and play. It's usually on nights when people aren't around. I've timed it perfectly," he laughed. I looked at him, kinda confused. "Why would you want to perform on a night with no one around? You're freaking fantastic…?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's the fact that I don't get enough recognition to realize I'm good," he stated, "with my parents out of the picture and having barely any friends, it's really hard to believe compliments. But…ever since you've come around, I've felt a little bit more advantageous."

I smiled. Had I really given _him_ confidence? I barely had any of my own, let alone the ability to make people feel good, so how was it I could give this guy confidence? I wasn't sure, but knowing that made me smile. I turned off the car after we parked and got out, opening the trunk. Inside, there was an acoustic guitar in its case. The case was sturdy, yet light to carry; good enough to protect the instrument inside. Naruto came around to the back of the car and looked at what I was about to take out. "You came prepared didn't you?" He snickered, earning a roll of the eyes from me. "I always keep a spare with me," I took out the guitar and slammed the trunk, "besides, who knows if I'll even go up and sing?"

We entered the venue and saw that there were numerous people inside; people eating, conversing at their own tables, and an artist already up singing. The guy seemed to be experienced; his guitar was definitely not _new_. It was a veteran in the world of music. He was stout, but not too large and had a chill and rasp in his voice that cut silence in the room like a knife through butter. I looked to Naruto, who seemed a bit distraught, then patted his back. "What's wrong?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "N-Nothing…just a lot of people…yah know?" I nodded, understanding; Naruto didn't seem like the type to get stage fright. We took a seat near the middle of the room. The current performer finished up his song then proceeded to leave the stage as the audience praised his performance. A waiter came up, dressed in a more traditional garb, and asked for our drink orders. Naruto cleared his throat then smirked, "Orange soda, please!" I laughed to myself then told the waiter I wanted water. He left and I looked at my bright boyfriend, "You even like orange drinks, huh?" I joked and the teen blushed. "Whatever." He mused, brushing off the comment. I rubbed his hand, making sure he knew I was kidding. He glanced at my hand then up to me, blushing. "So, are you going to go up there?"

The stage was wide open and I blinked a few times; I really wasn't sure if I was ready to sing my new song I had been working on. What if people hated it? What if people loved it…? I wasn't sure, it was a 50/50 shot that I wasn't willing to take just yet. But instead of saying no, I decided to beat around the bush. "Uh…I'm not sure…I-I don't know…how 'bout you?"

Naruto blushed, "I-I can't…You're used to a crowd like this I'm supposing…"

"It's a chance for you to try this! You'll do awesome! Do you have any original songs?" I pushed and Naruto shrugged, "Yeah…but…"

"Come on," I persisted, "Naruto, you've got an amazing voice…and you should show it off…"

The blonde was contemplating, I could tell, and I almost believed he wouldn't do it. Finally, Naruto stood, picked up the guitar case and went up to the stage. "You owe me…" He looked back and winked. People began to look over to the stage at the newcomer, stopping their conversations and such. A man came up to Naruto as he was tuning my guitar and whispered to him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked and Naruto went wide eyed, almost surprised. "U-Uh…Naruto Uzumaki…"

He nodded then went to the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki…" A few claps emitted from the audience and Naruto cleared his throat and scooted the stool closer to the mic. "Hey…" He spoke. You could almost hear a pin drop in the silence that came from the crowd. I clapped and cheered, "You can do it!" I said it just loud enough for him to hear. He looked a little worried then met my eyes. I winked and gave him an accepting look and the blonde sighed.

The guitar began to ring and Naruto breathed out before singing his first note:

"_I wanna be drunk when I wake up. On the right side of the wrong bed_

_And never an excuse I made up, tell you the truth I hate what didn't kill me_

_It never made me stronger at all."_

My eyes fluttered a bit as I listened to the lyrics Naruto had written.

The day that Kankuro had broken my heart was the same day I had found Naruto…Kankuro had lied to me, causing me more pain than the truth. I breathed out and clenched the edges of the table, digging my nails into the fine wood. His face started to fade from my mind, but not completely; Naruto needed somebody that day. And I ended up being that person…

"_Love will scar your makeup_

_Lip sticks to me, so now maybe I'll lean back there_

_I'm sad here, wishing I was sober…_

_I know I'll never hold you like I used to…"_

I sat there, breathless. Naruto was singing the words to my life…and he had just started! It was quite odd on how many things made sense as days went by with Naruto. Kankuro and I were…seemingly perfect. We partied, even though I wasn't much of the partier type. Constantly, we'd find ourselves at parties…drinking and dancing with all the girls we could, even though we were with each other. I didn't enjoy the dancing with girls much, but the drinking wasn't that bad…

"_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating_

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing._

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in,_

'_cause you take parts of it every evening."_

…and that's what held the pain in. My mind never crossed the thought of Kankuro ever using me, but it should've been obvious when he went with all those girls at parties and at school, even though he said it meant nothing. It looked as though it was the other way around…

"_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,_

_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me…_

_Should I, should I?"_

Every day, I felt more and more like trash and less and less like a loved one. But I still kept hope. Unfortunately, that hope would leave me. The moment he stated he didn't mean anything was the moment that I lost all faith. Maybe lying was the best way to get things done and make people stay with you. But…it hurt worse than the truth.

"_Maybe I'll get drunk again?_

_I'll be drunk again…I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love…"_

The song finished and Naruto waited for the response. The whole crowd cheered and I clapped loud, louder than everybody else it seemed. A few wolf calls went out and Naruto was on stage with a smile on his face; that song was fantastic. I waited for him to return to the table and looked around to see if anybody else disliked the performance. I was almost feeling territorial. Suddenly, my eyes locked onto someone across the room. In the darkness I could see his eyes and part of his skin. Could it actually be…?

The guy smirked and I froze. "K-Kan…?" I stuttered, feeling sick. Naruto sat down in front of me, blocking my view once again and I snapped out of it. "How'd I do?"

"G-Great…!" I said, truthfully. Naruto frowned, though, sensing something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing…I just thought I saw somebody…" I said, not sure if I was lying or not. Honestly, had I seen Kankuro? Or was I just imagining things from the song I was just listening to? Either way, I had **seen** him. I stood and put my guitar in the case, "Come on, let's head out…there's one more thing we have to do." I urged and Naruto nodded, "Okay…" We exited the place, not before I glanced back to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Too bad I couldn't tell because whatever (or whoever) it was, was gone.

We drove back towards my house and Naruto was quiet the whole way back. "Something wrong?" I asked, knowing that something was on his mind. Naruto sighed and shook his head, "No…just tired…"

"Don't worry," I reassured, "we're almost to where we need to be. You're gonna love it, I promise." I at least hoped he would.

Finally, we pulled up to the nearby lake. The Konoha Sakura Lake was known for its romantic view of the moon at night. The moon would cast its undying light upon the water as the Sakura petals fell upon the surface. A dock reached out near the middle of the lake and it was just deep enough to get to the midsection of the body. You would usually find people here, meandering amongst the trees, sharing the love of others in the nighttime.

We got out of the car and I just sat on the hood. Naruto joined me and smiled lightly, "Something is wrong…"

I looked to him and my heart almost dropped; what was he going to say? I never really liked surprises…or lying…though it was ironic that I was the biggest liar of the two of us. "What is it?"

"I don't know…I feel like it's too good to be true…" Naruto stated and I was confused. Had…had he figured it out?

"Whataya mean?" I continued, and Naruto scooted closer to me. I could feel his warmth along my side; I let out a shudder as he continued. "You're too awesome, Kiba," he spoke calmly, "in the past, I've been treated like shit just because for who I'm seen to be, not for who I am…"

"That makes no sense," I laughed and he laughed along with me. "Whatever…but what I'm saying is…you're too good for me. You're sexy…athletic…musically talented…and smart. I'm dumb…only semi talented…and barely even cute…why me?"

"Don't lie." I said sternly. "You're amazing…"

Naruto blinked at me and I gripped his hand tight, making sure he understood me word for word.

"My whole life I was treated like I needed to be sheltered. Kankuro treated me like I was a child more than a boyfriend, and I ended up resenting him for that. But the main point is, if he hadn't, I wouldn't see who I am today…even though sometimes I may not like who I am, I know that somebody does…and that's you. You've broken through all of my walls in a heartbeat and you've gained my trust faster than anybody who has ever tried. Do you really think that I'm too good for you…?" I spoke and Naruto remained silent.

"I am not too good for you, and the thing is…you're perfect for me…I don't know what else to say other than I love you. I love it when you smile and you kinda look like a fox with a secret plan, or when you laugh that you try hard not to snort…and I love how much you love the color orange…" I continued complimenting him and Naruto blushed, laughing a little like I had just described.

"And most of all, I love that you love me…" I whimpered under my breath as I said that. I couldn't hurt this boy…I had to tell him. **Now.**

"Naruto, look—" "Look, Kiba." He interrupted me, and I paused. He got off the car and grabbed my hands, pulling me towards the dock. "Come on…" I followed listlessly. What was going on? I needed to tell him what was going on with the joke, but he had interrupted me. Talk about rude.

We ended up on the dock and he let go of my hands. "What—mmph!" Naruto crushed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly joined him in the kiss…_fuck the joke_.

My arms ended up around his neck and I pulled him closer, making sure that there was no space left. His tongue traced across the bottom of my lips, pressing for entrance. I allowed him in and instantly it was World War III with our tongues; every inch of our mouths were discovered by our protruding muscles. Quietly, Naruto let out a moan as I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth, puncturing the skin a tiny bit. Blood trickled down and I lapped up before continuing the kiss; it only turned us both on more.

Suddenly, he broke away and pushed me to the ground, almost knocking the air out of my system. He crawled on top of me and pinned my arms down, kissing my lips again. I wasn't letting him get ahold of me that easy. I quickly forced back his arms and then flipped him over, landing on top of him now. I kissed his bottom lip then bit his chin, intertwining my fingers with his. I was getting heated and I could feel him breathing in time with my heartbeat. I moved my mouth to his neck and bit down, **hard**.

Naruto whined a bit and yelped, arching his back against the love bite then eased into it, bringing up one of his knees from the stationary position. I moved back to his lips and kissed him passionately, as he tried to break away. The breath we took stopped time it seemed as we looked into each other's eyes and saw the world. In his eyes, I could see true love; true hurt and true want. I wasn't sure what he could see in mine, but I hoped it was good. We finally spoke.

"I love you." We said in unison, not breaking each other's gazes. The sound of crickets echoed in the night and I got off of him, lying on my back, juxtaposed to Naruto. He was the first one to speak after. "The moon is really pretty actually," he said, smiling, "I don't want this night to end…"

"Neither do I," I responded, agreeing that it was a great night. He rolled over a bit and laid his head on my heart, hand on my stomach. "So I heard there's a Halloween Party in a few days…?"

I froze and my heart almost stopped beating; I had to say something. "Yeah…there is."

"Are we going?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his eyes and didn't respond right away. I could easily say yes or no…but why couldn't I decide? I put my hand on his and gripped it as I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah…we are." I said, closing my eyes.

This was it. All or nothing!

**A/N**: **Well! There's the chapter! There isn't going to be a lemon just yet. Not until like later…way later. But I hope you enjoyed it! Review, comment, and favorite! Make sure to tell your friends about this fanfiction and stuff and if you ever have any questions, ask me through reviews or PMs and I'll answer them on the next chapter! Bye guys!**


	7. love the way you lie

**A/N**: **Heya guys! So here's another chapter for you since I've been away for about a month, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. FINALLY we get to see what happens at the party! Yay! So will it end badly? Or will end awesome? Who knows? I might end it on a cliffhanger. You'll just have to read and see. Now, here's a few review answers before this chapter goes up:**

**Kyuketsuki223**: The flashback was intended to be sad. But thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter should spice things up!

**Narutokiba1331**: Who knows if Kankuro is actually there or not? Haha you'll have to see! Thanks for reading!

**NaruKiba Lover**: Thank you so much for the review! You're really kind! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying the way I write Kiba and Naruto! I hope you'll like this fulfilled chapter.

**Well those were the reviews (thus far) and now for the disclaimer, then we can begin the epic conflict!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Six: **love the way you lie.**

The day had come: **Sasuke's Halloween Party.**

This was going to be quite the interesting party. Firstly, more than half of the Konoha High student body and other schools would be there. Second, Sasuke would be there to exploit whatever he could to the world. Thirdly, _Naruto_ would be there. I almost didn't want to go after that night…I had convinced myself and Naruto that I loved him. It was definitely a dilemma now…I had let it go on too long. Inside my bedroom, I looked in the mirror and I was quite impressed with my costume. Naruto and I had decided to go as Ninja. We wore our headbands to represent the same ninja village we came from. On my person, I wore an all-black jacket with grey lining on the collar, along with a pair of black pants. Around my thigh (right, to be exact), I wrapped bandages and held my kunai pouch there as well. A Shuriken pack on my rear, that held foam Ninja stars. I wore the headband around my forehead, pushing back some of my brunette hair. On my feet, I had black ninja sandals as well. I looked like a full-fledged Ninja from a Manga I had read. Can't remember the name of it.

Fortunately, Naruto knew the exact same Manga and decided to dress up like one of the shinobi as well. He came into my bathroom and stood next to me, a big grin on his face. Around his forehead, he wore a black headband (which also pushed back his hair), and his whole entire reeked of black and orange. Figured.

He had the exact same setup for kunai and shuriken as I did, and the same color of shoes as I did. We looked like a ninja duo; it was so cool. The awesome part of it was that we looked exactly like the characters in the Manga. It was weird. Naruto put his arms around me, kissing my neck sweetly. "Are you ready to go? I've never been to a Halloween party before." I gulped and nodded, tensing up. "S-Sure…" Naruto could sense my worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tense…been a long stressful week…getting ready for this party." I lied, partially. One side was true: I was stressing about this party. The second side was false: I had been stressing since I had started dating Naruto. This was an all in all situation; win or lose…most likely lose-lose situation.

The blonde smiled and kissed my cheek, causing me to shiver; I loved it when he did that. It made me feel like I had a little bit of emotion left…and I knew that if things went down as planned, I wouldn't have any of that sense of emotion left. Naruto would most likely leave me…or worse, leave this _world_. He was really sensitive, as I could tell from his past. I would do the same if someone had done that to me. It wasn't too late to back out, but then again…Naruto would question why. And Sasuke would most likely tell everybody if I didn't go…I wasn't sure of what to do.

I dug this hole myself…and I was ready to bury myself alive.

We left my house about a quarter to seven, just before the party was about to start. I was hoping to at least get there a little late, just so that it wouldn't be so obvious when I entered. Naruto seemed excited. This was his **first** Halloween party…maybe even his last.

Luckily, I was correct. The party had practically already started; I could sense about a hundred people there in the big Uchiha compound. The Uchiha lived on a twelve acre establishment, that was developed over many years of hard work and reward. Their entire family was influential in the community, and with one of their descendants a part of the local government, it was hard to overthrow the Uchiha **clan**. They had developed into a clan.

We parked and Naruto marveled at the size of Sasuke's home. "Wow, this kid is fucking rich…! I'm slightly jealous." He cooed and I snickered, "Yeah. That's the Uchiha bastards for yah. Filthy rich cockroaches." I joked and Naruto laughed. We entered the party and music was booming. Most of the playlist we heard in the first five minutes was dubstep, electro-dance pop. Fortunately, we hadn't been spotted…yet. Quickly, Naruto pulled me aside and whispered in my ear.

"There's a lot of people here…is it usually like _this_?" He asked and I shook my head, noticing the anomaly. Usually, there **were** a lot of people at these parties, but…tonight was **unusual**. It was like Sasuke had planned to reveal…oh no…he was going to make sure that I had let the secret out. I began to sweat lightly and I rubbed my temples, allowing Naruto to sense my trouble. "Okay…Kiba, what's going on?" I was about to reply…out with the truth right then and there. But suddenly, I was pulled away.

"KIBA!" Chouji stated, happy to see me. He gave me a hard pat on the back and I coughed; I hated it when he did that. "Where have you been bro?" He asked, chomping down on a cheeseburger. I looked at his costume and he was practically dressed up as a sumo wrestler. "Nice costume, Chouji…" I said, distastefully. "Thanks," Chouji stated, "Sasuke gave me the idea. He said it fit me very well. Don't know exactly why though. He insisted that it wasn't because I was fat when I called him out on it. But I don't know…" He seemed pretty mad about it but I left it alone. I had to get back to Naruto, who had disappeared into the party. "Okay…see you Chouji…I've gotta find somebody…"

"Kankuro?" He asked me and I looked at him with disbelief. "W-What did you just say?" I asked and Chouji scratched his head, "Kankuro! He said he was a friend of yours from a while back and wanted to see you."

I couldn't believe it and I almost lost my mind, "He's HERE!?" Chouji nodded and I ran past him before he could say anything else. I had to find Naruto before anybody else did. Before Sasuke did or Kankuro did.

(**NARUTO POV**)

Chouji had pulled Kiba away so quick that I didn't even see where they went. So I decided to go find some punch or food; I was starved to be honest. I made my way through the crowd of people, not even making eye contact with some of them. A lot of them seemed stuck up or busy anyhow. I finally found the buffet table, stuffed with a lot of food. Some food I hadn't even heard of or tasted before, I grinned wide and got some chips and dip, pouring myself some punch. I could already tell that someone had spiked the punch. But what the Hell? It was a Halloween party and it was fun. Obviously it'd be okay for me to drink _one_.

As I ate, I felt like my taste buds were exploding from the flavors given. This was some of the best food I've ever had! I was quite jealous of that Uchiha now…

"So, you must be Naruto?" A voice stated next to me and I glanced at the man. He had black clothing on as well as dark brown hair. He almost looked like Kiba, except he didn't have the red tribal tattoos. I smiled to him, "Yeah…how do you know me if I don't even know you?"

"I hear a lot about you. From _Sasuke_." He spoke again and I scratched my head. Why would Sasuke be talking about me? I pushed further, "Okay…so what's your name?"

(**KIBA POV**)

I sifted through person after person (after getting stopped by so many others) and finally I could see Naruto in the distance with the person I hadn't wanted him to be near. As I rushed to get to them, a hand suddenly grabbed my neck and pulled me out of the crowd and out the back door. No one seemed to be out in the back as I was thrown onto the grass. Tiki torches lit the darkness and caused me to adjust to the shadowy figure in front of me. "What the Hell…?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked, "Looks like you actually showed up," he laughed, "you don't lie all the time it seems, Inuzuka."

I cursed under my breath and stood up, walking up to him. "Let me back in…"

"It's my house," Sasuke chimed, "I can let in whomever I want. I don't want you back in just yet. You have to make your announcement anyway. So why not get someone who knows you best to…_prepare_ you?" Suddenly, the door opened and Kankuro walked out, head downcast a bit as he approached. "I'm sure you two know each other? Going for Suna kids, are yah Kiba?" Sasuke laughed and Kankuro sighed, "Long time no see, Kiba."

I was breathless. It was _really_ him. "Kankuro…what the FUCK are you doing here?"

Kankuro jumped a bit from my yelling and Sasuke snickered, "I'll leave you two alone…"

With that, Sasuke left back to the party. Where was Naruto? Unfortunately, he wasn't my main issue right now…**Kankuro was**. The brunette walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Look—" "No! You look!" I interrupted him; I didn't want to give him the time of day.

"Why are you here? You should've just stayed gone like you have been for the past three years…what did Sasuke do for you to make you do this to me? Do you really hate me this much?" I asked question after question, and Kankuro slapped me across the face. **Hard**. I stopped talking, eyes wide; had…had he just _hit_ me? "Shut up for one second won't you? Geez…" Kankuro sighed and kept his other hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart die a little inside from his touch, but ignored it the best I could. "Look, I'm sorry…"

Had…had he just **apologized**?! I acted like I hadn't heard him. "Did you…what did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Kiba," Kankuro repeated, "what I did was wrong…and honestly, I didn't mean it."

"Don't fucking lie to me…" I retorted, snapping at him angrily. Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I'm not lyi—" "THREE YEARS!? Three FUCKING years and you are JUST NOW apologizing to me? Are you kidding me, Kankuro!? I loved you and you threw my love away. I have nothing else to say to you." I yelled, tears trying to escape my eyes. I pushed his hand away and then gripped my heart; I could feel it breaking all over again. The image of Kankuro came back into my head…how happy we used to be. I almost fell to my knees but I kept my composure. I started choking a bit on my tears, letting out little whimpers here and there. The cold air nipped at my skin and Kankuro sighed.

He walked up to me and lifted my head up, "If I can't prove it to you with my words, then maybe with my actions."

My eyes widened as his lips were placed upon mine…Kankuro had just kissed me.

(**NARUTO POV**)

Where had Kiba gone? I was freaking out now. Had…had he ditched me in this big party? Kiba wouldn't do that…he loved me too much. Maybe he was in the bathroom or something…I had no idea. Suddenly, I noticed a familiar face: Chouji. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, receiving a turn in return. "Oh, hey Naruto." Chouji responded and I scratched the back of my head. "Hey...Chouji…have you seen Kiba anywhere? I kinda lost him."

"Last time I saw him he went that way," he pointed behind him, "said he was looking for someone."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks…like the costume by the way." Chouji nodded to me as I walked off through the crowd of people. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack; you'd think a boy with luscious brown hair and red triangles on his face would be easy to see! I kept bumping into people until eventually I noticed Sasuke walking back inside from the backyard. I'd ask him if he'd seen Kiba! I walked up and grabbed his shoulder, he seemed a little distressed by that but greeted me with a deceiving smirk…

"Hey. Have you seen Kiba?" I asked, worried. Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. Last time I checked he was back there…" He pointed to the backyard and I smiled, about to leave but Sasuke grabbed my wrist, tight. "I would like to warn you…it's been a while since Kiba has seen _him_…"

My eyes widened a bit, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?" He asked. "Kankuro is here."

My heart froze. Did he say…Kankuro? "Kankuro…? As in…?" I wasn't sure what to say. If I said Kankuro was Kiba's ex, Sasuke would find out about the secret…but what was I supposed to say? "His old best friend?" I said and Sasuke nodded, "Haha…his best friend…sure. Go talk to him. I'm sure they're…" He began to walk away as he looked over his shoulder, "**Reminiscing**."

What did he mean by that? I opened the door and looked at the scene in front of me. Kiba and Kankuro…!?

"K-Kiba…?" I asked, and time froze. The doors behind me were wide open for everybody to see.

(**KIBA POV**)

I froze underneath his kiss. I pulled away quickly as I heard the door open and I feared the worst. My fears were correct. There stood the one boy I actually cared about, witnessing me kiss Kankuro. Or other words, Kankuro kissing me! Naruto seemed shocked and I looked from him to Kankuro, who seemed to smirk.

"Naruto! It's not what it looks like…!" I reassured and he walked down the wooden steps and to the grass to my face. "Then what was it? 'Cause it sure looked like a kiss to me…"

Kankuro snickered and I punched him clear across the face, "You bastard!" Kankuro fell to the ground, staggering to get up. I looked to Naruto and held his shoulders, "I-I…he kissed me! I was back here because of Sasuke…Naruto, I have to tell you something…"

Naruto shrugged me off and his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Let go of me…I understand you still have feelings for him…"

"No! I don't! I hate that bastard…and I-I…" I looked past Naruto to see Sasuke standing there with a group of people, including Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji. They all were watching with anticipation at what was about to happen. I looked at Naruto, who was about to cry, and lifted up his chin. "I don't love him…I love you." I announced, loud enough for everybody to hear. The whole crowd went silent and listened in. Some whispers of "what did he say?" and "loves him?" rang out from the crowd and Kankuro proceeded to get up.

"Tell him, Kiba," he spoke, "tell him the **truth**."

I glanced at him, mentally cursing him and Naruto finally met my eyes; this time with anger. "What is he talking about Kiba?"

Sasuke called out from the porch, "Yeah. For once in your life, tell him the truth."

It was all or nothing now. "Naruto…this…this whole thing at the start…"

Naruto's tears welled up instead of anger, and they streamed down his face. I continued, not making eye contact with him; my heart began to break once again as I spoke the next words. "A joke…it was a joke…"

"I see…goodbye Kiba…" Naruto spoke to me, as he turned around to leave…

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "But…I hated it every moment! I actually love you Naruto Uzumaki! I've…I've been there for you in spirit and now I actually get to…please, you have to believe I actually love you…" I was about to cry now; fuck the crowd of people, and fuck the reputation, I had to fix this…

Naruto shrugged me off curtly and turned towards me, punching me in the face. "IF YOU FUCKING LOVED ME…Y-You…would've…" He cried uncontrollably, and walked towards the back gate. I fell to the ground; he punched me hard and my tears mixed with blood from my broken nose. He finished his sentence, "would've…stopped this a long time ago…and you would've been out of my life before walking in…I hope this was worth it." And with that, Naruto ran out the gate. The whole crowd began to laugh and hoot and holler as I stood up, wiping the dirt from my clothing and tears from my eyes. Kankuro walked over to Sasuke and put an arm around his shoulder, "Silly dog-breath." Sasuke chimed, inviting everybody to come back into the party. "Let's leave this fag alone…"

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata stayed behind for a few moments before going back in, with a sad look on their faces. I looked at the empty backyard as the sound of music faded into the house when the doors closed. It was cold and rain began to pour. Just like the last time. I looked up as water drenched my face. Blood intermixed with the tears and rain as I continued to cry. "FUCK!" I punched the fence, cracking it a bit from the force. I ran out the backyard and raced to my house.

When I arrived, it was a blur; I hurried inside my house. I noticed that my mom and Hana were out of town, most likely in Suna to look at the new school that Hana wanted to attend. Why was I such a failure? I walked up to my room and practically slammed the door into the wall. I cursed out loud, pulling at my hair. Tears continued to stream down my face. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing my dresser and tossing it to the ground. Some of the drawers found their way through the back of the dresser as it hit the ground with force. Picture frames shattered and I continued to punch. I punched the wall and cursed even louder, "Dammit! Naruto!" I cried out, sliding down to the floor. My tears fogged up my vision so bad that I couldn't even see remotely my own hand.

The dogs barked and whined from downstairs but I ignored it. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up my dark room. Things were in shambles and I was crying in a corner. I didn't care about the pain that was coming from my nose. All I cared about was Naruto. I quickly got up and left my room, rushing out of the house. I had to find him.

(**NARUTO POV**)

I ran out of that party faster than I had gotten there. I didn't care about how I had gotten there or where I was going, I just needed to _leave_. The rain began to pour and I started to get dejavu. Unfortunately, this circumstance was **worse** than before. I had been hurt, yes, but emotionally. This was too much to bear. Kiba was playing with my heart the whole time…and he still loved Kankuro…apparently. This was all a game. I thought that he would be different…I thought that he was genuine, but obviously not.

I ran across streets and through back alleys that I had known before, but my tears disabled my vision. I just ran with instinct. I found myself in the forest again; just like three years ago. Did I want Kiba to come find me this time? Part of me said yes, but the majority of me said no. I was through with believing in people. This time the scars were on my heart.

I continued to run and run as I panted. I felt like my breathing was becoming exasperated. Suddenly, I lost balance and tripped. I tried to recollect myself but alas, I failed. My head collided with a nearby tree, and I spun around. My balance left me again and my ankle got caught underneath a fallen tree branch. I felt it snap under pressure and I screamed out before hitting the ground. I didn't want him to find me.

I wanted to be **dead**.

(**KIBA POV**)

I ran and ran, trying to find the blonde that I had fallen in love with. I couldn't seem to think clearly about where I wanted to go to find him, but I let my senses take me. Unfortunately, my tears and the rain weren't helping much. I paused to take a breath and I looked around after wiping my tears and adjusting my vision. I noticed where I was and I almost lost it again. I found myself in front of where Kankuro broke up with me those three years ago. Suddenly, it hit me. "The forest!" I whispered to myself as I rushed into the deep woods. I sifted through bushes and pressed against trees, hoping to find the blonde.

"Naruto! Naruto?! Are you out here?!" I called out, hoping my voice would be heard over the loud sounds of rain and thunder. No answer, of course, but I had to keep searching. My instincts lead me to the forest, just like they had that fated day…I had to find Naruto. I **had to**.

I called out again, "Naruto!"

Suddenly, I stopped and looked around. I sniffed a bitch to see if I could sense his orange smell. I caught one little hint and I looked to my left. In the distance, I could see nothing but darkness. Suddenly, the lightning hit and the forest lit up. On the ground, was the person I was looking for. His orange stuck out (thank God he loved that color dearly) in the dark woods and I ran in his direction, sliding down to his body. He was out cold when I found him and I picked him up. He was heavy, but I had to get him out of here; or else we'd both die. The teen wasn't breathing, and I began to worry as I rushed out of the forest.

I gave myself the courage to get to the nearby hospital and rush him through the automatic sliding doors. "H-Help! He's badly injured…I need a doctor! Help!" I yelled out. The receptionist quickly gasped and then brought a stretcher over. A few more nurses came over as well and ushered Naruto onto the stretcher and pulled him away. I followed by the stretcher, looking at his scratched up and tear-stained face. He looked so peaceful, yet so distressed like this. I looked away and felt a pinch of guilt at my gut…more like a stabbing pain. They pushed me back and pulled him through the doors. "You can't come past this way. Stay in the waiting room." One of the nurses spoke, as I watched them leave.

I felt alone. It was almost midnight and I was drenched in rain and mud. My blood stained my face and a voice called from behind me. I recognized it. "Do you want me to fix that broken nose?" I turned to see none other than Sakura Haruno. A girl from our school who was highly popular…and I knew barely. She volunteered at the local hospital, as an intern really. I looked to her and then down, "Thanks…"

Sakura fixed up my nose a bit, bandaging the broken area and applying some sort of ointment and stuff. I felt the painkiller kick in and I sighed. She looked at me then sighed as well, "What happened?"

"You weren't there…huh?" I answered and she shrugged. "Sasuke's party? Hmph…I don't really care for Uchiha…anymore."

"What…you guys were an item?" I asked and she nodded. "He used me. He went out with me only to tell me that it was only for fun, no emotional value whatsoever…what happened with you?" Sakura asked and I realized what was going on. Sasuke…Sasuke had played this game before. On some of the nicest people, who didn't deserve it…? But why? I wanted to find that out. "I-I…broke his heart…" I told her, and Sakura looked back towards the door. "You mean the kid that was just brought in?"

"Yeah…" I told her, ashamed. "So the rumors are true huh?" Sakura asked, laughing a bit. I looked up at her, shocked. "Wait…_rumors_?" I was confused. What rumors had surfaced? Sakura smiled, "A lot of people lately have been asking about your sexuality, Inuzuka. And I guess they were right."

I blinked and I almost started crying again, though…it wouldn't matter. I had lost my true love…my reputation…and most likely my friends. What mattered anymore? Sakura shrugged, "No one cared though."

"R-Really…?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nope," Sakura smiled, "Kiba…you're one of the nicest kids in the world…You're smart…musically talented…and athletic, yet…you don't let any of that get to your head…I've seen you in action. When kids are being bullied, even though you act tough around your friends, you really are their savior."

My eyes went wide and I let the tears fall. "S-Sakura…"

I let my head fall onto her shoulder and she slowly wrapped her arms around to hug me. I cried into someone's shoulder for the first time in forever. "Shh…it's okay Kiba…I'm sure you'll fix things…you always seem to."

"B-But…I broke his heart…I know it. He even broke my nose over it…how am I supposed to fix it?" I asked and Sakura lifted me up from my leaning position. "Look! Just like a broken nose…this can be fixed. With a little care and tending to…it'll be back to normal. Maybe not right away but eventually…Kiba, I-I know Naruto…"

"You do…?" I asked, sniffling. "Yeah…I was…one of his only friends…when he was younger. When he found out I was at Konoha High, he and I would talk whenever you guys weren't together. Which was rare. Though…whenever he had the chance, he would talk about you. You really changed his life." Sakura spoke and I felt instantly bad.

I stood and turned, "You must think I'm a jerk, huh?"

"No." She replied simply, standing as well. I froze and turned towards her, "Y-You don't?"

"A guy…or anybody that would go through rain and mud to find someone…and cry over them no matter what…honest to God loves them…and I can tell that you love Naruto…don't you?" Sakura asked and I nodded quickly. Faster than any decision I had made in the past. I sat back down and removed the headband from my forehead, allowing my hair to fall without consequences. It dripped a bit with water and I sighed. "I need to know as soon as possible when I can see him…" I said and Sakura nodded, "Of course…I'm going to check right now on his condition…it doesn't seem like he's too bad actually…I hope…" And with that, she walked away.

As she walked away, I noticed that I had no longer felt pain or sadness…only guilt at what might await me when Sakura returned. I waited patiently, just staring at that door, not even checking the time or if anybody had tried to contact me; I didn't even know if my car was towed or if my phone was on me. All that mattered at the moment was Naruto. His health and how he felt. If Naruto never wanted to see me again, would I be able to handle that? I had to if I loved him.

If I _loved_ Naruto…I would respect his wishes. Then again…

If I **loved** Naruto, I wouldn't let him go.

**A/N**: **Well this chapter was shorter than the last, but it is still effective. I would just like to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers that love 'Bad Karma' and I hope that you don't get mad from this chapter. I can tell (that the way it was written) that this chapter may be a little rushed, but there is a completely perfect reason for that. Fortunately for you guys, this is NOT where it ends. There are a lot more chapters to come and I hope you intend to read all of them! More characters are to be revealed and finally, the story of Kiba's backstory will be revealed even more. Stay tuned! Review, favorite, and thanks for reading!**


	8. dark side

**A/N**: **I got so many rave reviews for chapter six that it was almost insane! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the epic apex of my story! Now that Naruto is in the hospital and Kiba trying to fix things, how will things turn out in the end? Will Naruto take Kiba back? Will Kankuro stay in the picture? And what's going on with Kiba's reputation? Before we can answer any of those questions or reviews, I must state that Bad Karma will be ending soon! *cries* Don't worry! It's only because we're almost to the end of the whole story. After Bad Karma is finished, I'm going to start a new story based in the actual Naruto world. *Yes NaruKiba as well* I want to thank everybody for supporting 'Bad Karma' and everything it stands for and I'm glad that I could make people happy with the text. Now, for the reviews:**

**Kyuketsuki223**: Glad it was 'delicious'. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Wereteen25**: Don't you just love cliffhangers? 'Cause I do! Thanks for reading!

**Narutokiba1331**: I think the biggest thing for people was how the prank would be told! And I'm glad people are pleased that Kiba ACTUALLY did it. But still, things turned out bad! Thanks for reading!

**My Soul Isn't Crystal Clear**: Thanks! *blushes* I'm glad you like it!

**Now, thanks for those reviews and now for the disclaimer, which you all know by now, I'm sure.**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Seven: **dark side.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

(**NARUTO POV**)

The spring flowers were carried away in the wind as the sunshine glazed the land below. I loved the spring time; it always brought a new sense of wonder and love to the world. Although I never received any, it was still nice to know that Spring would still be there to cheer me up. The newly blooming Sakura blossoms added to the lush scenery surrounding the playground. I swung, kicking my feet back and forth to gain momentum and such; my hands latched onto the chains that held the wooden seat underneath me.

I was wearing a white tee-shirt with an orange swirl on it and a pair of khaki cargo shorts and black open toed sandals. It was Spring, yeah, but it still called for Summertime clothing in my book. Various kids were playing around: the seesaw was occupied, as well as the carousel in full spin. The slide was metal, holding children up sturdily as they slid (only to have another child at the bottom assault them playfully as they landed). I sighed. No one ever wanted to play with me.

I looked over to the park bench in the distance. There sat my two loving parents…Minato and Kushina. Both had taken the day off to spend time with me. They smiled to each other, talking to one another as I swung there. I seemed happy swinging, which was most likely the reason they hadn't come over to ask why I wasn't playing with the other children; but on the inside, I was unhappy. I felt like an outcast in a crowd of people. The other children wanted nothing to do with me because I was seemingly…_weird_ or _different_ according to their parents. Kids believed anything their parents said.

Back then, life was easier because being a child meant nothing more than being a child. Now…I knew what Homosexuality was…and I knew what bullying could do. And my naivety faded over time; I was no longer a victim of liars and thieves and scams. Though…

The playground emptied suddenly. My parents disappeared and I was left alone…the only thing you could hear was the sound of metal screeching from the swing chains. I continued swinging, like I hadn't realized everybody was gone. I felt alone all the time, so it made no difference now that people were gone. Everything was dark and the only thing illuminated was another child in the distance…

_Who was that?_

I stopped swinging, my momentum coming to a halt. I squinted, trying to make out who the person was in the distance. My eyes shot open once I realized it.

The child was huddled on the ground, knees tucked into his chest. His breathing was staggered and his head downcast. I could tell he was crying; as that was same position I took when I would cry…he had brown hair, scruffy like that of a dog, and he was wearing a beige shirt (long sleeve) with black pants. I couldn't quite see his face, but I didn't need to in order to recognize him.

"Kiba..?" I said to myself, and I got off the swing, hesitantly. Underneath my sandals, the sand crunched and my feet sunk though I continued walking. As I reached the edge of my little circle, the darkness didn't change. Did I want to cross over into unknown territory in order to talk to…the one person I thought I could trust? Did I want to take that leap of faith?

Kiba was crying even harder…but why? The only thing the matter with him was the fact that his ex-boyfriend broke up with him. Nothing else. Why was he crying as a…**child**?

I shuddered where I stood and debated on whether to cross over or not…he looked so…_alone_.

(**KIBA POV**)

I had fallen asleep…next to Naruto's medical bed. The night passed so slow as I waited up next to him. My hands wouldn't leave his arm and my eyes wouldn't leave his face. Even though they wouldn't open anytime soon (soon, though, I hoped), I kept them glued to him. The nurses and doctor urged me to go home and get rest but I declined; I needed to stay here for Naruto. I **wanted** to stay here. I had spent the night and I had gotten no calls from my mother or sister, so I assumed they weren't home yet. Though, I knew they'd call immediately after seeing my room…they'd think I got kidnapped or something. As the early hours came by, I had fallen asleep…

My eyes were so tired that I could see nothing but darkness as I closed them…and suddenly, I found myself at a playground. The day was really nice and Spring had obviously just gotten here. I felt relaxed. I glanced around at the playground at many children having fun, and I snickered to myself. I saw a few kids playing Tag in the distance and I ran over, laughing a little. As I approached, I waved to them. "Hey guys! Can I play with you all?" I asked, cheerfully. The kids stopped then looked at each other.

"Uh," one spoke up, "I don't know…we kinda already started…so…" I frowned and shook my head, keeping my thoughts positive. "Oh, well I can wait till the next round!" I suggested but the children looked dismayed. Finally, another child with dark blue (almost black) hair came up in front of everybody and pushed me. "We don't want a freak like you playing with us."

"F-Freak…?" I whimpered and tears welled up a bit. "I-I'm not a freak!"

"Uh, according to those triangles, you are!" The other boy spoke and the kids began to laugh. They began to taunt me. "Freak!"

"Idiot!" "Dog-breath!" "Freak!" "Weirdo!" They all called out and I started backing up slowly. "S-Stop it…STOP IT!" I yelled out and they continued. I turned and started running back where I came from. Tears began to stream down my face as I sprinted in the direction of my house. Before I could even make it a few feet, I tripped in the sand and face planted, eating sand. The other kids continued with their game elsewhere and left me alone. The whole playground emptied and everybody was gone. It turned dark and the only thing I could see was me and the sand below me.

I got up, my elbows about to buckle as I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest. I cried into my knees and let all the pain out. I hated being called a freak; I hated the fact that my family _had_ to have the family crest on our faces from birth. It was terrible. I had no need for them, they only made me ugly. I was alone. I didn't want to be. But I **was**. I continued to cry, hearing the echoing of the children in my head. Suddenly, I could feel my breathing stagger. I-I needed my inhaler…

I searched my pockets but could not find it; I was diagnosed with asthma at an early age, and whenever I was in an utter state of panic, I began to get asthma attacks instead of panic attacks. It was a weird phenomenon. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my inhaler and I began to freak out. I clutched my chest and tried to slow my breathing down. It wasn't…working…

(**NARUTO POV**)

The darkness was scaring me. I didn't know what awaited me on the journey to Kiba, but I knew that I needed to get to him…no matter what…

"_This…this was a joke…"_

I clenched my eyes shut as tears flowed down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it…

"_BUT! I love you! I never wanted this to happen…I-I was afraid to lose you…"_

I cried and cried as I tried to look at the boy who had broken my heart across from me. I wanted to go over, but something was holding me back…

Why had he lied to me in the first place? Wasn't I special to him? Didn't I mean something?

"_You mean the world to me, Naruto…I-I've fallen in love with you…"_

What could I believe anymore? The teen **had kissed** Kankuro…in front of me. He knew that I was at the party! Why did he…?

"_I-It's not what it looks like! He kissed me!"_

I had no idea what to believe…but…there was one thing.

"_You're musically talented…sexy…cute…funny…and straight forward. And I love that about you, Naruto…you…you give me confidence on a whole 'nother level. Now get up there! I believe in you…"_

My eyes shot open and I began to stop my tears, my breathing still heavy. Kiba…Kiba **loved **me…If he hadn't…he wouldn't have tried to convince me otherwise…and if I didn't love him, I wouldn't be crying right now. I need to get to him…

I took the first step into the darkness as laughter arose. "Faggot!" "Freak!" "Gay-boy!" "Idiot!"

The voices taunted me and I took the step back, making them stop instantly. That was it…I was afraid of what people would think…but why? I hadn't felt like that since…Namikaze High. Now, in the case of this brunette, dog-loving, boy…I was _afraid_.

(**KIBA POV**)

Growing up was tough. Being the runt of the family was tough. Hana was always superior to me so I always had to prove myself to people; teachers, peers, family…I grew up telling a lie so I grew up _living a lie_…

In class, I would be the class clown in order to get attention. I would pretend not to know what the teachers were talking about when it came to schoolwork, when in actuality I knew **exactly** what they were discussing. Sometimes, I would even get put into detention because of how bad of a talker I was. It was actually quite funny. Though, no matter what I did, kids still made fun of me for my tattoos…and my asthma. They continuously picked on me for being slow in gym due to my problem; even though I had asthma, I had fallen in love with soccer. I made quick friends and lost some.

My breathing had slowed down as I thought about my earlier childhood…and I looked up from my knees. I turned around to see someone else in the distance. "N-Naruto…?"

He was standing there, staring right at me, also in tears. He seemed hesitant to come over. I figured as much…I had fucked up royally. My whole life was a fuck up. I should just end it…

I stood slowly and went to the edge of my circle; I wanted to hug him…he looked so alone…just like…!

"Me…?" I said to myself, as I held up my hand to him. I wanted to touch him again…I wanted to feel that warmth that I loved so much; the smell of oranges and the taste of ramen on his tongue. The crude and blunt humor ringing in my ears as well as the sweet, sultry tone of his singing voice...my heart broke at the thought of it. I hadn't loved anyone this much, not even Kankuro.

"_I hope it was worth it…goodbye Kiba…"_

I cried harder and put my arm down. I looked down and clenched my fists, thinking about the prank. What was Sasuke's motive? Why did he want to ruin my life so much? I had no clue on why I was his target, but he had succeeded in ruining my life…but…could I fix it? I was bound to.

"_You're the one person I feel safe with…Kiba."_

I looked up through glossy eyes and spotted the blurred image of the blonde in the distance. I had gained his trust like he had gained mine; and I had ruined it. Why was I such an idiot? Now I had to work to fix things. I **WANTED** to fix things with Naruto Uzumaki: the number one boy in my heart…my best friend.

"_You…saved me?"_

I had indeed saved him once, even a second time. Now…it was time for a third. Third's time a charm they always say.

I took a step forward into the darkness and proceeded forward, only to hear the sound of teasing people.

"Dog-breath!" "Beast boy!" "Freak!" "Loser!"

I stepped back and breathed out. What was that? Fear? _Resentment? __**Pain?**_

No matter what it was…I needed to get to him. I ran forward, all cards on the table. "NARUTO!"

(**NARUTO POV**)

I could see Kiba in the distance…he had started sprinting into the darkness.

I took a step back then blinked. He…he was coming for me? W-What about the fear? What about the chance of getting hurt?

It seemed that Kiba didn't care…so why should I? I gulped and ran forward into the darkness, towards the Inuzuka. "KIBA!"

"_I wanna take you on a date…"_

"_My name is…Kiba…"_

"_N-No…I want to date you…I liked the kiss…"_

"_I love you Naruto Uzuzmaki."_

(**KIBA POV**)

As I met up with him, I got him with a bone crushing hug. I cried into his shoulder as I could feel his warmth again.

"_I know your game…"_

"_The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet yah!"_

"_You're…you're amazing…"_

"_I love you Kiba Inuzuka."_

Suddenly, both of our eyes shot open at the same time and the light came back to my vision. I looked around and I found myself in the hospital room again. I looked to Naruto with reddened eyes, to see he was still not awake. Just a dream…it seemed.

A knock came to the door and I looked over, "Come on in…"

Ino walked in with a bouquet of flowers, setting them on the table. "Ino…?" I looked confused, and then noticed who else came by. Chouji came in right after, along with Shikamaru and Hinata. I was dumbfounded…they had come for…_Naruto_? They barely even knew him though…why?

"Hey…" Chouji stated and everybody crowded around the wall to give space.

"Where…how'd you find me?" I asked and Shikamaru crossed his arms, yawning a bit. "Sakura called Hinata, Hinata called Chouji, Chouji called me, and Ino just happened to be around…so yeah." I sweat dropped and sighed, "Oh okay…seems easy enough. Why are you here?"

"Because…you and Naruto need some friends right now." Ino stated quietly, folding her hands in front of her. My eyes widened a bit then I looked down, "I don't understand…y-you don't…hate me?"

Hinata walked over and slapped me across the face. I winced in pain, then Hinata apologized shortly after. "I-I'm sorry but…y-you know for a fact that we don't c-care if you're S-straight or gay or whatever…all that matters is that you're h-happy."

I laughed a little bit and rubbed my cheek; she could definitely hit hard…

Chouji walked up, placing a box of donuts next to the flowers. Although, instead of a dozen, there was only one donut left. "Sorry…I got hungry on the way." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome…" I laughed and stood up, hugging all of them. "Thanks guys…but the thing that bugs me still is…that…" I looked over to Naruto, "He still hasn't woken up."

"Sakura says that the doctor estimates his consciousness to return in a few hours…so maybe if you stay a little longer?" Ino suggested, smirking. I looked at her, "You…you're the last person I expected to be here."

Ino scoffed, "I'm kinda offended, dog-breath," she joked, "besides, although I may seem like a total bitch sometimes…I do kinda care about you and when I found out from Hinata about your situation, I couldn't help but support."

I blushed a deep red and looked at Hinata, "So you're the one who told them?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, "Kiba…I-I'm sorry b-but at the party…e-everybody was asking questions so I didn't want to leave anybody out of the loop…the ones w-who are here today are t-the ones that have been t-trying to find Naruto and you since yesterday…"

I blinked, "Y-You guys have been searching?" Everybody nodded and Chouji put an arm around my shoulders, "We can't leave a brother like you behind! Kiba, you're fucking awesome!" I sniffled a bit and held back tears; these people didn't care about what I was or how I acted…they definitely cared about what was on the inside…regardless of my dark side.

"Thanks…all of you…but, I have to ask you guys," I became serious, "how did Kankuro find out about Sasuke's party…?"

Ino cleared her throat, "I know. Sasuke was telling me about the prank a while back and how he was actually planning to prank you the whole time by bringing in one of your old friends. He didn't tell me much, but I assumed after last night that Kankuro and you were ex-boyfriends, huh?"

I nodded and Ino continued, "Sasuke had called in Kankuro in order to get Naruto away from you."

"B-but why Naruto…?" I asked, and Shikamaru yawned once more. "I dunno. Does Sasuke know Naruto at all? Vice versa?"

I shook my head, "No," I sat down in my old chair, "I believe that it's something against me—wait…!"

"_We don't want a freak playing with us…"_

"_Get scared, Kiba?"_

"_Freak, I don't like you and I never have."_

"Holy shit…why didn't I recognize it before?" I said to myself, leaving my friends out of the loop. Hinata stuttered, "W-What are you talking about, K-Kiba?"

"Sasuke…I-I've known him in the past…when I was younger…" I said and Chouji shrugged, "So…are you saying it's some sort of grudge?"

"I-I'm not sure…though I'm not entirely convinced why Sasuke would have a grudge against me…" I chimed. Suddenly, the door opened again to reveal the doctor. "Hello everybody…are you all here to see Naruto?"

"Yes." Everybody said in unison and he pushed through with a smile, "Well…I'm glad to see that he has some friends here. His family is unable to come at the moment."

I stood and looked at him oddly, "What do you mean? Tsunade wouldn't come down here?"

"Tsunade?" The doctor looked confused. "I'm talking about his parents."

"Uhm…you got ahold of his mother?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes. Ms. Uzumaki will be here soon. She said she'd take the first flight down to see her son."

I froze. Naruto's mother was coming down to see him? After all these years? Where had she moved to? What had she been doing? Had Naruto even heard from her at all? I wasn't even sure if I was ready to meet her, if I got the chance. The doctor cleared his throat, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like everybody to leave for a few so I can do his checkup. If he wakes up, I'll let you all know." I nodded, "Thanks, Doc…" We all left and went into the waiting area, where Sakura was working once again.

"Hey…how is he?" Sakura asked and I shrugged, having my posse follow behind. "He was still asleep when they came in and when the doctor entered…so maybe he'll be up soon."

"I see," Sakura's eyes were downcast a bit, "well, I hope he gets better. The doctor says that he broke his ankle definitely and that he luckily didn't get a concussion. He's got a hard head, I presume." She laughed and everybody chuckled lightly. Especially me. I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "That sounds like him to me…"

Ino crossed her arms and scoffed playfully, "You really love him don't you?"

I nodded instantly, "More than anything…"

Shikamaru smirked and patted my back, "Well, we've got your back no matter what at school, bro…even though it will most likely be troublesome."

"You can count on it!" Chouji gave a thumbs up and Hinata nodded, "I've always h-had your back…." I smiled and hugged them all before they left and I took my seat. Sakura began writing down some stuff on a clipboard before I asked her a question. "Can…can you do something for me?"

Sakura looked up and nodded, "What is it?"

"I need to see the info for Naruto's mother…" I stated calmly and Sakura shook her head. "Sorry Kiba…I can't show that type of information…especially with my status as an intern."

"Please," I begged. "Sakura, I need to know where she went to."

The pink haired girl sighed and looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then took something off the desk and ushered me over. I looked at the file she showed me and read the information:

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Arrival around 6:34 PM_

_From…_

"All the way from…Sunagakure?!" I asked and Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what she could've gone there for..."

"My family is there right now…what are the odds?" I said to myself and smiled to Sakura. "Thanks…now hide it before anybody sees." Sakura put it away and smirked, "No problem. Now be good and sit and wait." I did as I was told and waited for the doctor to come by and say what the status was.

A few hours passed…I was starting to doze off in my chair as I waited then suddenly I heard doors open. I looked over, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a taller, red haired woman with…those _blue_ eyes walking up. I guessed that was Naruto's mom. She glanced at me and stopped her movement, "Y-You must be…"

"Kiba…" I answered and she nodded. "He talked about you…wow, you really are good looking…" She said and I blushed a little; so Naruto _did_ have contact with his mother recently. I stood up and walked up to her as she met eyes with mine. "Nice to meet you…Ms. Uzuma—" SLAP!

Kushina laid a hand right across my face…everybody liked hitting me recently…it really hurt and was irritating. I winced and looked at her. "That's for hurting my son…" And then she kissed my cheek, which made me even more confused. "And that's for making him happier than he's ever been…where is he?"

"Down that hallway…" _'She's a fucking loose cannon!' _I thought, as I followed her down to Naruto's room. As we reached it, the doctor came out, smiling at both of us. "Oh, I was just about to come get you," he then looked to Kushina and held out a hand, "you must be his mother. He's actually awake right now. He's really sensitive to loud noises and he doesn't know you're here, so maybe a good surprise will be nice? Just be quiet when you enter." He walked away and we both thanked the doctor before entering.

The room was tense and I entered first. The blonde was bandaged up a bit and his blue eyes were downcast to his lap. He then glanced up and he saw me. We made eye contact and Naruto's lip began to quiver. "K-Kiba…"

"Hey…" I walked in and sat down in a chair, pulling another one up. Kushina walked in next and Naruto was dumbstruck. "M-Mom!?"

Kushina was about to cry as she sat down, smiling at him. "Hi, honey…"

Naruto was at a loss of words and he sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Kushina sighed, "I was call—" "Not you." Naruto interrupted and looked to me. My eyes widened and I couldn't say anything. "What are you doing here…?"

"I-I…I've been here since I found you…I haven't even left the hospital…" I said and Naruto rolled his eyes, "You could've left me for dead out there…"

"Naruto…I wouldn't dare do that…you mean too much to me—" "Oh do I? That's why you played that trick on me huh?" He retorted, wincing from raising his voice. "Dammit…just…go, and leave me with my mom okay?" I reluctantly stood up and looked to Kushina, who mouthed a sorry to me before I headed towards the door. Suddenly, I stopped and pulled out a card from my pocket and placed it on the table. "I'll see you later…" And with that I left…

I only hoped that Naruto would read that card.

**A/N**: **Well that was an interesting chapter! Once again, really short! And I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys enjoyed it and are starting to understand where things are going. Fluff will come soon, I promise. This story will end happy! I PROMISE. So look forward to that. Read, comment, review, favorite, share, etc. Thanks for reading!**


	9. give your heart a break

**A/N: Hey all! Welcome back to 'Bad Karma'! We're almost to our EPIC conclusion to this story. I want to thank everybody who has been following and reading and reviewing. I love you guys a lot and it means a lot to me when you wait for a new chapter to come up faithfully. I would also like to mention that there are only three more chapters plus an epilogue! Yikes! So what will you do after this? I have another NaruKiba story coming out after the end of 'Bad Karma' called 'This is War: Secret of Ukime Garden'. It's going to be in the Naruto-verse and also will be a lot more action packed and such. There will still be romance but that's for another time! Anyway, here are some reviews:**

**Narutokiba1331**: Kushina is here to stay until the end! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks a bunch!

**NaruKiba Lover**: Thanks for the descriptive and informative chapter! I honestly thought that the only fluffy part of that chapter was the whole hug thing. But yeah thanks for the review! No harm done with a little criticism!

**Wereteen25**: Well here's the next one! :P

**Gretty23**: Yay for smiley faces! Thanks a bunch for the review and reading!

**ThomasNealy**: I already mentioned your response through a private message, but to address to everybody: it is a fanfiction writer's job to make a story that they would like to write while keeping in mind their audience. Real world stories are there to connect characters to real life people (you can do the same with anime world stories) with realistic scenarios. I just do it for entertainment and there is no reason to hate upon the Alternate Universe stories. But thank you for taking the time to tell me! Thanks for the review!

**Those are all of the reviews for Chapter Seven! Now, for the disclaimer. What will happen in this chapter? The title may be misleading, but I trust you it's NOT what you think!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter Eight: **give your heart a break.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

(**NARUTO POV**)

As Kiba left my hospital room, I felt pain in my chest; I gripped my chest and breathed slowly. Was…that _guilt_?

I let it pass then paid attention to my mother…whom I hadn't seen in three years. I shifted in my bed, sitting in a more upright position, and sighed. "H-How did you know I was here?"

Kushina smiled lightly and moved hair from her face and behind her ear, "Well," she paused, "the hospital contacted me and said that you were in the hospital…so I had to come down here to make sure you were okay. To be by your side."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, looking out the nearby window. A bluebird flew by, then circled around, landing on the windowsill. It pecked at the glass a bit then tended to its own duties. "To be by my side? You haven't been here for almost three years…why now?"

"Well were you in the hospital at all over the past three years!?" She asked and I silenced myself. She did have a point…but that was still no excuse to leave your child without visiting! "But what about Christmas…? Or Thanksgiving? Or even Mother's Day? I-I…I've been alone…"

"Alone?" Kushina seemed confused. "What do you mean _alone_?"

Shit. My secret was out. "Well…let's just say I've been…living by myself?"

"WHAT!?" The scream echoed through the whole hospital and Kushina blushed out of embarrassment. I reminded myself never to get my mother angry. "Y-Yeah…"

A doctor came in and checked on both of us. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Oh of course! Just…mother son bonding time! Thanks!" Kushina smiled, creepily. The doctor cleared his throat then left, closing the door behind him. My mother then proceeded to focus her anger (in a quieter manner) on me once again. "What are you talking about? You were supposed to stay with Tsunade!"

I shook my head, "I-I couldn't handle it there. I love her to death but I…I needed to be alone. So that's what I've been doing. Besides, shouldn't Tsunade have told you about my predicament? I thought you actually knew…" I lied. Kushina rubbed her temples then proceeded to laugh, "You're a troublesome kid, you know that?"

"Only the most troublesome," I pointed at myself with my bandaged thumb and smiled at my mother. "I am **YOUR** son." I added.

Kushina rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever…as long as you're okay I guess it's fine…but, I have some news for you…"

"Like," I paused, "you're taking me with you now?"

I actually hoped to leave this city; I couldn't handle all the memories and…people.

Kushina shook her head, "No…but you're kinda close."

(**KIBA POV**)

I kicked many pebbles after leaving the hospital. It was actually a sunny day and I needed to get home and clean up before my mom and sister got back.

In my head, I kept replaying all of the recent events…it was depressing. I hated this. First it was Kankuro three years ago…and now it was the one boy I thought I wouldn't let go. Could I really let go of Naruto? I didn't want to. But would I _have_ to?

The birds chirped and flew above me. I watched as one bluebird flew up to the level Naruto was on and perch on a windowsill. I could even say it was Naruto's window, but that'd be coincidental. I walked my way back to Sasuke's place, hoping my car was still there. Fortunately, it was. No damage whatsoever. I got in and backed out of his driveway, heading back to my home. Once I arrived, I saw that my mom and sister were yet to get back.

I parked then got out, heading inside to clean up the mess I had made last night. After I had picked up my trashed room, I remembered to write a note to my mother stating I needed a new dresser…seeing as how I trashed mine. Akamaru whimpered at his dog dish and I finally poured some meaty kibble into it for his delight. "There you go buddy," I pet his head as he ate happily. I retracted my hand and sighed, "Am I a failure, Akamaru?"

The white dog looked back up to me and barked, tilting his head to the side. I snickered, smirking a little. "Thought so…"

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen window, watching as the beautiful Fall afternoon progressed. "I could be out there right now…doing something. Doing something productive, doing something stupid. I could be out there living my life and hanging out with my friends…My friends. I can't believe they did that for me," I looked into my palms then shut my eyes, "am I really worth the support? I lie to all of the people I care about and I ruin lives! Just look at Naruto! I ruined his life…or did I…?"

"…_and that's for making my son that happiest he's ever been…"_

I blinked then looked back outside. "I could be out there **doing something**. Doing something to get him back, doing something to make him feel loved. I could be out there living my life as a lie like I have, but then I wouldn't have the one person I care about the most…"

The blonde's face appeared in my mind and I growled, slamming my fists onto the table. "Akamaru! I'm leaving!" I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door. The dog followed after me and barked and I smirked. "I'm going to _do_ something."

And with that, I left my house.

(**NARUTO POV**)

"…so that's what I've been doing lately." Kushina finished and I was almost in shock.

"So let me get this straight: You left…to escape this depressing city…met a guy?"

My mother nodded and I continued, listing things off with my fingers. "Met a guy…this guy made you happy and so…you got _engaged_?"

"Yup," she assured and I went on with my list; this list couldn't be any longer…

"Engagement, married…which I wasn't invited to, by the way! This guy has a son as well?"

"Yeah. He's the same age as you. Except you are probably only a few months older. But, go on." Kushina said and I rolled my eyes. "And now…you're thinking about moving back here in order to care for me and your new family…?"

"Well," Kushina stood, "it's your new family too."

"I've never even MET the people, let alone call them 'family'! You're just now telling me this?" I yelled and my mother sighed, "I knew you'd react this way…but listen, it's not that bad. You'll love his son. He is kinda quiet, but has been getting better being sociable. He'll be attending the high school to finish out the year."

I placed my hands on my face and pulled. I was so frustrated! How could my own mother not tell me about this…love affair!? It was astonishing how oblivious I was to the situations happening in hot and steamy Sunagakure! I shrugged it off and nodded, "Okay fine…when do they come in?"

"They are flying in tomorrow…your stepdad has already looked for houses down here. And we found one perfect. Though," Kushina paused. "There is a catch…"

I blinked and then I realized what she was saying. "I have…I have to leave schools don't I?"

She nodded and I growled. I wanted to say, "NO" but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Why? Of course, there was Uchiha-bitch…but…there was also Kiba. I couldn't leave him…even though I had sent him out only a few hours ago, I couldn't let Kiba go that easily. Speaking of which…

"Mom…I can't leave schools…" I said and Kushina crossed her arms, giving her all-knowing motherly smirk.

"It's Kiba, ain't it?" I nodded in response and she smiled, sitting on the bed, near my left side. "Honey, are you telling me you're in love with this boy?"

I froze. Did I? I had said it many times…but did I mean it? Better yet, did Kiba mean it?

"Yes." I replied. I hoped I wouldn't regret those words.

"Well," my mother was in deep thought, "if Baki is willing to pay for you and Gaara's schooling at Konoha High…I guess you could get a variance…"

(**KIBA POV**)

I first pulled up to the Uchiha Residence. Kankuro was sure to still be there. A lot of people were most likely passed out inside. I knocked on the front door and awaited somebody to answer. Finally, the door opened and low and behold…

"Kankuro." I said and the brunette smirked at me, closing the door behind him as he came outside with me. "What's up, Kiba? I didn't expect to see you back…"

I crossed my arms, "What was with last night? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because…I've missed you." Kankuro simply replied and I closed my eyes. "Tch. Bullshit. Tell me the truth, for once in your life." I demanded and Kankuro frowned; he realized then that I wasn't playing games. He rubbed a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I was bored. And I knew you'd be willing to get a piece of this again."

"No. You're misunderstood. You used me. _Used_ me. I never want to have a piece of you again." I stated firmly and Kankuro began to laugh. I growled, "What's so fucking funny?"

"You're so cute when you're angry," he pinched my cheek and I pulled away, bearing my teeth. "Besides the fact…You don't have to want, Inuzuka. I just know I've still got you wrapped around my finger." He held up his index finger and pointed at me. I shrugged, "Oh, do you think so?"

Kankuro nodded, "Why else would you have kissed me?"

"No," I retorted. "You kissed **me**. I didn't kiss **you**."

"You don't think I know this? I pick at your brain…like Iago, I'm the perfect villain, aren't I? Just picking away at your brain until you have nothing left, Kiba. **Nothing**." Kankuro explained and I scoffed. "Villain? VILLAIN? You're the farthest thing from a villain, Kankuro," I pushed a finger onto his chest and backed him up against the door.

"Listen now. I'm going to tell you this once and only once. You, Kankuro, are worthless trash. The fact that you would have the audacity to come back here JUST to fuck with me and my life makes you LESS than trash. Especially when you are working with Sasuke. Last night, meant nothing, and notice how I didn't kiss back when YOU kissed me? Yeah, that's me coming undone from your finger. I've been undone for three years now, Kankuro, and you aren't getting me back. I know deep inside you probably are thinking:

He's just bark and no bite.

Well, Kankuro, here's my bark," I paused and punched him square in the face, "and there's my bite."

Kankuro groaned and grabbed his nose as blood dripped through his fingers. The brunette slid down the Uchiha's door and to the ground, looking up at me. I rolled up my sleeves and smirked, "Bye, Kankuro. Stay away from me and Naruto." I walked to my car, got in, and drove away.

I turned up the volume in my car as _"Bad Karma" _by Ida Maria played. I smiled wide and couldn't sit still as I drove. That felt SO DAMN GOOD.

(**NARUTO POV**)

I was relieved to hear my mother say that they would be able to pay for my tuition for Konoha High. I really wanted to stay because I loved the teachers, I loved my little amount of friends, and most of all…even though he had fucked up royally…I loved Kiba Inuzuka. His smile, his bite, his loud talking, and his skill. He was a beautiful person inside and out, with a dark side. I knew now that I had to handle his dark side and I knew that he would change for me. I could already see from what he had done.

"Had he really stayed with me since last night?" I asked my mother, who grabbed her purse before heading for the door. "Yes…he did. The doctor said he wouldn't leave your side. Not even for bathroom breaks." I snickered at that last comment, knowing that Kiba probably had one of the worst bladders in the world.

I sighed contently and then spotted the card from across the room. "Mom…before you leave, can you hand me that card?" I pointed to it and she grabbed it, tossing it to me. She smiled, "I'll see you later, okay? I've gotta go pick up the keys and such…plus visit an unsuspecting Tsunade." And with that, she left.

I opened the card and read what was inside:

_Hey_

_So, yeah. I fucked up. Bad._

_I understand that._

_I also understand if you don't want to see me anymore._

_But hear me out before you make your decision._

_My whole life has been a fuck-up:_

_Second to my sister, troublemaker, Gay, and always resorting to white lies._

_I've made bad decisions with these lies…but I've made one good one._

_If I hadn't lied, I wouldn't have come up to you and talked to you._

_I wouldn't have kissed you or hugged you._

_And most of all, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you…_

_Naruto, you mean a lot to me even though we've known each other for a short amount of time._

_And finding out that I saved you was not a pity thing to stay with you, but…another connection that I made_

_In order to love you better._

_If you are reading this…I want to say I love you._

_If you don't, I hope you are happy with your life without me._

_Because without you I'll be miserable at best._

_Love,_

_Kiba_

I almost started tearing up but then I laughed through my tears. "Fucking idiot…" I closed the card and placed it on the bedside table. "I love him."

(**KIBA POV**)

I almost sped to the hospital in order to finish the last task.

Ino looked at me almost scared, "What are we doing, Kiba? You look like you're on a serious mission!"

"Well," I smiled, "I've decided to stop running from my heart…and I've decided to stop lying."

"I'm aware…but will it work?" Ino asked and I nodded. "Sure it will! Ino?"

She nodded, "What?"

"I have to say…I've always thought you were an egotistical plastic bitch…since I've stopped lying…" I admitted and Ino steamed up, "Asshole!"

"But you're a really cool girl…thanks for helping me out…when you didn't have to." I smiled to her, hoping she'd calm down. Ino sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I care about you, Kiba. Otherwise, I'd fucking stab you with a nail file right now…"

I laughed as we pulled up to the hospital. I was ready to do something I never thought I'd do for anybody.

(**NARUTO POV**)

The doctor finished his check up and gave me a smile, "As it is looking right now, you'll be out of the hospital by the end of tonight. You are welcome to go and walk around if you feel up to it." I nodded a thanks to the doctor; I was so bored. Once the doctor left, I felt like no time had passed as…Ino walked in?

"Hiya," she smiled, sitting down in a chair by my bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," I looked for Kiba to follow, but there was no brunette. "What are you doing here?"

Ino seemed on cloud nine right now and I raised an eyebrow before she replied. "Wanted to check on you! You know, it's a very nice day outside. Have you looked outside lately?"

I nodded, acknowledging the beautiful weather. "Yeah, I realize that. Too bad I can't go out just yet. The doctor said I could in a few hours." Ino smiled, "That's good." Suddenly, she seemed distressed and she stood. "What is that?" She walked over to the window and I followed her with my eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh my God! Come look at this, Naruto!" Ino panicked, acting as if she saw a murder. Luckily, I could feel my legs again and I got up, walking numbly to the window. She moved out of the way so I could see and I shrugged, "What is it-what?"

Below…stood Kiba, guitar in his hand. He was looking up to the window and I smirked, opening it. "What are you doing down there…?"

(**KIBA POV**)

I waited outside. A few people passed by me, asking what I was doing, but I only said waiting for a friend. Finally, after Ino had been sent up, Naruto opened the window like I had hoped. He stuck his head out and smirked at me, "What are you doing down there…?" He asked me and I shrugged, "Being the Romeo to your Juliet, I guess!" I replied, strumming my guitar in an up tempo manner…

I began to sing my heart out to this boy…

_~The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was._

_Now here we are, so close yet so far, how did I pass the test?_

_When will you realize…baby I'm not like the rest!?_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste._

_So let me give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break…_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break._

_Yeah yeah yeah~_

Naruto's face lit up red as I sang to him. He smiled and leaned his head on one hand, keeping his head up with his elbow. He shook his head as I sang in public to him…

_~On Sunday, you went home alone;_

_There were tears in your eyes._

_I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply!_

_The world is ours if we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now, baby try to understand!_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give you heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste._

_So let me give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break…_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break…_

_Give your heart a break, your heart a break…_

_Let me give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break…_

_Give your heart a break_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah~_

I could see Naruto practically about to fall out the window; I was swooning him. I had hopefully won him over.

_~The day I met you, you told me you'd never fall in love~_

I put the guitar to my side, neck still in my hands after hitting the final chord. I smirked and walked inside the hospital.

(**NARUTO POV**)

As Kiba finished the song, I almost lost it there; he had just serenaded me in public! There were definitely people watching…and I know I was. Ino was listening and she was squee-ing to herself in the background. I smiled and let me head come back in the window as I headed for the door. I exited. Ino watched me leave and sighed to herself, "I love happy endings…"

I walked down the hall then down the stairs to the bottom level. There, I spotted the one I couldn't fucking resist…

(**KIBA POV**)

I was about to reach the stairs until I saw Naruto come down by himself. I paused and stood where I was. We connected eyes and exchanged loving smiles. I walked up slowly and put my guitar down on the ground. I grabbed his hands tights and looked at them. I could see he had his hand down as well. "I'm sorry?" I spoke, lifting my head to look into his eyes. Naruto met my eyes and rolled his own, "Whatever. I forgave you a while ago…when I asked you to leave. I just wanted to be alone with my mom. Had you fooled didn't I?" He laughed and I whimpered playfully.

"Wow, you should be in drama. You're a great actor." I said sarcastically and Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

I threaded my fingers with his, "No…I didn't. I wanted to. Like I wanted to go out with you. And like how I wanted to kiss you. Like I wanted to say," I released the smile and put on a more sincere face, "I love you."

Naruto blushed and looked away, growling under his breath. "Why and how do you do that to me?"

"Just my Inuzuka charm, I guess~" I joked and the teen practically latched his arms around my neck before placing his lips on mine. I kissed back generously, catching his hips in my arms. I lifted him a bit as the kiss progressed. The sparks I had been looking for returned finally and I was able to kiss him. If Naruto had truly forgiven me, I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive myself…but I knew one thing: I had him…and that was all that mattered to me.

We released the kiss and I put him back on his bare feet. "You're lucky you're cute. Or else I would've really been mad at you…" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Diva." I jabbed. I hadn't been this playful since…since I had left the best thing I never had. We were happy and that was what mattered to me. Naruto shivered a bit, "Okay, it may be warm outside, but my feet are really cold," he lifted each one for a little before taking a full stance, "linoleum ain't the nicest thing on the soles." He laughed, making a play on words.

I laughed and ushered him back to his room. Hand in hand.

Although I had accomplished what I came to do, I wasn't done yet. This was just the weekend. But Naruto and I were prepared to finish the final act of this event:

School and taking down Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N**: **WELL FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE! DIE OF FLUFFY COMAS. I hope you guys enjoyed that bright side-ish chapter. Yes, Kushina is remarried and yes, Gaara will be coming into the picture. I know there are only two more chapters and an epilogue left, but don't worry! It'll be fine! The next chapters will be the concluding chapters. Review, favorite, and read! I hope you guys liked this story as it was fun for me to write! Come back next time! Also! If you want the soundtrack that I used to write each chapter, below are the songs corresponding to the chapters. You can listen to them on loop while you read this story. Here are some SPOILER chapter names for you as well:**

**1. bluebird (Prologue) – **_'Bluebird' – Christina Perri_

**2.****orange crush (Chapter One)** – _'Orange Crush' – R.E.M._

**3. cockiness (Chapter Two)** – _'Cockiness' – Rihanna_

**4. glad you came (Chapter Three) **– _'Glad You Came' – The Wanted_

**5. no air (Chapter Four) **– _'No Air' – Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown_

**6. drunk (Chapter Five)** – _'Drunk' – Ed Sheeran_

**7. love the way you lie (Chapter Six)** – _'Love the Way You Lie (American Idol Version)' – Colton Dixon (originally written by Skylar Grey)_

**8. dark side (Chapter Seven) **– _'Dark Side' – Kelly Clarkson_

**9. give your heart a break (Chapter Eight)** – _'Give Your Heart a Break' – cover by Alex G & Alex Goot_

**10. lights (Chapter Nine)** – _'Lights (Acoustic)' – Ellie Goulding_

**11. my life would suck without you (Chapter Ten)** – _'My Life Would Suck Without You' – Kelly Clarkson_

**12. bad karma (Epilogue)** – _'Bad Karma' – Ida Maria_

**Also! Naruto's singing voice can be envisioned by Ed Sheeran/Colton Dixon (listen to them both!) and Kiba's singing voice can be described as Tyler Ward. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. bad karma

**A/N**: **This story is over! *many tears* But don't fret, "This is War: the Secret of Ukime Garden" will be up as soon as I can! But wait, I thought that there were going to be more chapters? I can't really do much else, and I apologize for that. I want this epilogue to end this story so I can focus on other projects. Thanks to all my friends and family and reviewers that have supported this story. This has been the first full length NaruKiba I've written ever so I'm glad that everybody's liked it! Here are some reviews:**

**The Dark Angel**: Song playlists are a must for me, as they inspire my writing. I'm glad you love the story and the songs used! Thanks for the review!

**Wereteen25**: Haha yay! Glad you liked it! ^_^

**My Soul Isn't Crystal Clear**: *blushes* Awww thanks! You're amazing for loving the story! Thanks a lot!

**DenaliXL06**: Maaaaybe~ Who knows what will happen between the two? I think this story isn't meant for the Lemony NaruKiba side…yet. *winks*

**Those were the reviews for Chapter Eight and I'm pleased I'm still impressing people. This story has been fun writing, as was this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Here is the last disclaimer…**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters involved! 'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto**

Epilogue: **bad karma.**

**A/N: **Thoughts are separated by _italics_ and single quotations (or apostrophes); emphasized speech or angry speech is established by **bold** or underlined words. Regular speech (dialogue) is established by "quotations". Anything else is either first person speech or description. This story will be told from a **first person point of view**. Enjoy

What can I say?

All in all, the past few months have been hectic. After Naruto had recovered from the hospital, we started our new life together. The school, which surprised both of us, loved us after finding out. The party that Sasuke held made a big impact on the whole entire school: bad for Sasuke, good for me.

Although some laughed at the fiasco Sasuke had put on, the majority of his party people called him a 'bully' or 'dick'. He was confused, to say the least. Naruto and I attended school, ready to confront Sasuke, only to find out he had been transferred out of Konoha High. We were shocked to say the least. Now, I was big dog on campus. Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino became good friends of Naruto, along with Hinata, whom was now his problem solver as well. For once in my life, I felt _free_.

I had finally fallen in love with somebody. Kankuro decided to transfer over as well, and regardless of past differences, he, Naruto, and I mended our severed bonds and became good friends. There was tension for a while, but it faded once Kankuro and Gaara started hanging out with each other. They were like brothers. Speaking of Gaara…

Naruto's new stepbrother had taken a liking to the rambunctious, bushy-browed Rock Lee and I found it quite disgusting. Revolting, to say the least; I had no attraction to Lee, but I was happy that Gaara had found somebody he liked. Still, till this day, the auburn haired boy has yet to tell Lee his feelings. Naruto and I had tried pushing him to do it, but Gaara refused. Time will only tell. Anyway, back to what happened…

Naruto had picked up his grades in school and had started smiling almost every day. I was glad to see him so motivated and happy…especially when one of the reasons was me. The blonde decided to join the show choir at the school, and I decided to let everybody know about all my musical skills. When I played the first time, a group of kids (I had no idea who they were at the time) came up to me and asked me to join them in a band as the lead singer and rhythm guitarist. I happily accepted, without shame.

I suddenly became the most popular boy in school…not because I was a Casanova…or an awesome soccer player…nor the fact that I could play the violin and guitar like a pro. It was because I had finally decided to be myself. I guess what doesn't kill you does make you stronger. The only thing I regret is…you know what? I don't regret **anything**. If I hadn't invited Naruto over, I wouldn't have him today. If I hadn't befriended such bitchy and popular people, I wouldn't have seen their true colors. And if I hadn't punched Kankuro in the face, I would still be keeping anger within me. Everything was out on the table, and that was how it was going to be from then on…

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

It was the Friday before Summer break…or the break for the rest of my life.

Graduation was around the corner and I was actually nervous for once; I was scared to start my life…more importantly, I was scared what would happen between Naruto and I. The teachers called out all Seniors (and other students) to clean out their lockers during the 2nd period of the day, so there were various kids in the halls. I was one of them, cleaning out all of the things I had collected in my locker that whole year: pictures, homework assignments (never turned in and turned in), and books. I threw things in the trash, put some things in my backpack, and returned the books to the library. I was actually getting a little sentimental. Suddenly, as I reached for the last thing in my locker, I stopped to view the item. It was attached to the door of the locker and I smiled at it, gripping the edge with my thumb and index finger. It was a photo of Naruto and I. I remembered when we took that picture…

_FLASHBACK_

"Naruto!" I called out. The blonde turned towards me with a smile as we reached the top of the grassy hill. It was a nice spring day…beautiful breeze, warm sun, and the smell of newly ripening fruit in the air. He crossed his arms and looked at me, "What?"

I took out my phone and held it up, "We've gotta take a picture up here!" "Where? There's no background or anything…" Naruto asked and I shook my head, lying down on the top of the hill. I pulled Naruto's arm down and he fell next to me, groaning a bit. "No need to be so rough!" He laughed, scooting extra close to me. I held up the phone above us and leaned my head next to his, our hair pushing against each other. Our scents intermixed and filled both of our noses, and we smiled. Naruto winked one eye and stuck his tongue out, while I just gave my dog-like grin. I took the picture.

I pulled the phone closer to us and we both viewed the picture. "Cute." Naruto said, laughing. He then wrapped his arm around my chest and snuggle me a bit. "I love you, you know that right?" I put my phone away and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I love you too…and you know that right?" Naruto laughed, "Of course…"

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked worried and I looked back up to the sky. "After we graduate and such…"

Naruto looked up with me and sighed, "Well…I don't know…"

It was silent for a moment and Naruto rubbed my side, "Don't worry…okay? We'll figure it out! I know we won't leave each other though!"

I smirked and laughed, "That's for sure?"

"That's for sure." He reassured, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

I blushed and kissed him on the lips, pulling him away quickly. "I love you."

_FLASHBACK END  
_

I sighed and took the picture down, placing it neatly in my backpack. It was official; my Senior locker was cleaned and ready for the next student to come. I closed the locker door and turned to walk, when I ran right into Naruto. Naruto took a step back and smirked, "Watch where you're going, babe. Didya finish cleaning?"

I nodded and readjusted my backpack on my shoulder, "Yeah. You?"

"Yup," he smiled bright, "and I have to ask you something!"

I tilted my head to the side, then leaned against my locker, "What's up?"

Naruto walked a little closer and looked into my eyes, "How would you like to move in with…me…?"

My eyes widened a bit and my heart started to flutter; did he really just ask that? He had caught me off guard. "W-Why?"

"Well," he paused, frowning a bit, "I know it's sudden…and we've only been dating for six months or so…but you were really worried about us after high school so I thought of the idea! I live alone, as you know…and it'd be nice to have some company. Even if we break up, I'd like to have company with you and you've become one of my best friends…you've always been there for me, and you're fun to be around. I-I understand if it's too sudden a—mmph!"

I cut him off immediately. I kissed him on the lips, pressing my body closer to his as my hands traced his whisker scars. He returned the kiss, moaning a bit under his breath before I pulled back, smiling lightly. Naruto was blushing redder than a tomato in its prime and struggled to speak. I shrugged, "Why not? I was gonna ask you to move in with me anyway…but I guess I can move in with you," I smiled and Naruto hugged me. "Can Akamaru come with me?" I asked and Naruto pulled away, nodding. "Of course…just as long as he doesn't grow too big…he's still just a puppy."

"Yeah. I don't think he'll grow any bigger, honestly." I lied, knowing the growth rate of Akamaru's breed. Naruto smiled and readjusted his own backpack, when we were suddenly approached by Ino. We both waved to her as she came up, and I spoke first. "Hey…what's up?"

Ino seemed like she was about to pop. "You'll NEVER guess what I just found out!"

Naruto and I looked at each other then back to Ino, shrugging in unison. She smirked and breathed. "I just found out Sasuke came **out**."

"Came out…? Like…he's _gay_?!" Naruto asked, astonished. I held in my laughter and covered my mouth. It couldn't possibly be true! Ino nodded furiously, "YES! He was seen with some older guy…probably in like at least his late twenties. Wasn't a brother or uncle. But old enough to be so! He even admitted it to one of my friends. Can you believe it?" I shook my head and laughed out loud, "Oh my God! That's hilarious! I can't believe it!"

"That explains why he was so homophobic…" Naruto said under his breath, crossing his arms. "Poor kid…was so scared to come out so he bashed the ones in the closet…shame. Oh well…I mean, we kinda have to be happy for him…" I regained my composure and nodded, "Oh well…that kinda just made my day." I couldn't believe Sasuke had turned out to be Gay; although, I could see a few signs in the past from how he looked at me and touched me…

The bell rang and everybody started to disperse to lunch. I grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards me. "I love you…Naruto Uzumaki."

"I love you, Kiba Inuzuka." He copied, using my full name. "Come on…let's go eat." I said, dragging him with me to where we sat usually. In a week, we'd be graduated. In a month, we'd be in Naruto's apartment, living with each other as adults (young adults, that is). And in however many months, I knew that we'd be together; there was something about us that had clicked and I knew that it'd stay that way.

My whole life…I had lied, cheated, and played to make it through. Through the tough times and the easy times, I had learned to keep a shield up, no matter what. But one had broken my heart, making those walls like titanium. I was scared, lonely, and depressed. Then…he came.

Naruto Uzumaki had changed my life. His whole life…he cried, bled, and screamed. He had it harder than me; I only dealt with a breakup. He had the works of bullying and abandonment. But now that was all fixed because of me…because of _me_. I felt like I had done something right for once, and I wasn't going to let that go. Just to think that all of this was because of some bad karma…hah, that's pretty funny actually. I guess what they say is true:

**Bad karma's a bitch**…

But I love it.

**END**

**A/N**: **A short epilogue for everybody but it's OVER! SAD FACE! That was 'Bad Karma' ladies and gentlemen. There's a lot of fluff in this chapter and some funny twists, but I thought this was the only way I could end this story. I hope the ending wasn't too short or whatever. Review, comment, and favorite. Please! Thank you again to all of you for reading this story! And see you next time! I'll have some one-shots up and stuff…along with the new STORY! :D**


End file.
